Reality twisted Reup
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: Sometimes it takes a lot to defeat evil.
1. 1: Where everything goes wrong

**A Scoobycool9 original story**

**Inspired by Wherever Girl's Missing in Fiction stories.**

**I present **

**Scoobycool9's Reality Twisted**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

**James's Pov**

I was having a great time hanging out with Lucy, my girlfriend, my brother who had been reincarnated, Daniel with his crush Tiny Tina. He is ten years old and resembles me in every way but has our mother's brown hair. I was also hanging out with Scooby Doo with his girlfriend Scooby Dee, Shaggy and his fiancée Mary Jane, Peter Parker and his girlfriend Daphne, Javier Jekyll and his fiancée Velma, Fred and his fiancée Dancia, Scrappy doo and Lily who is the 99th of the hundred and one Dalmatians, Lucky along with his fiancée Natasha and the Josie and the Pussycat and Fangface gang.

"Is there anything you guys want to do?" I asked to everyone.

"Well how about we play a GameCube game like Mario kart?" Shaggy asked.

"Sure." I set up ten GameCube and three controllers on each. We play Mario kart for a while and we decide to go outside for a walk.

We walk outside and everything is quite for a Saturday morning. There were usually kids playing in front of houses and playing across at the park. It was surprisingly deserted and the park radiated a red aura. I knew we shouldn't have gone there but we went anyway. We spilt up into groups with each gang being together, my brother, Daniel with Scrappy doo and Lily, Lucy and I were together. I felt a strange aura but continued to walk through the deserted park.

**Scooby's Pov**

I walked through the empty park with Shaggy, Mary Jane, and Scooby Dee. I noticed that the slide was glowing red because James had given me the power to detect evil. I watched as a shadow appeared out of nowhere and Chase Hunter appeared out of nowhere. Chase Hunter is a vampire-werewolf that always wears black and wields a wand. "Well looks like the first four victims are here." he said with a smile on his face.

I was scared and was shaking.

"What are you going to do?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, that is a great question and I will answer it since you won't remember this. I plan on capturing all the heroes while Ansem eliminates James and Aaron by sending you to a twisted reality where you have no memories. I will be victorious this time." He said with a grin on his face.

"Scooby, run as fast as you can, and find and warn the others," Shaggy said.

"Rokay ri rill ro rhat," I replied. I didn't turn back as that I knew if I did I would stop and enter the twisted reality. I continue to run until I was too tired. At that moment I realized something.

_I was alone._

**Josie's POV**

I watched as we walked through the deserted park. It was completely barren of any form of life. Valerie was walking with Edmund, Lucy's old brother. It looked like she had a crush on him.

"This place is completely barren of life," Valerie said nervously.

"I noticed that the trees are all dead and we have not come across a single animal, it is almost as if time is at a standstill like in Pokémon Mystery dungeon explorers of time, darkness and sky," Edmund said.

"This place gives me the creeps with it being so barren of life and it reeks of evil," Alexander said with fear in his voice.

"Brother dear, could you please stop being such a coward because my woman's intuition said that it is perfectly safe," Alexandra said with much confidence in her voice.

We all groaned except Melody that giggled and Bleep who let out a bleep. Alexandra's women intuition was usually wrong and meant there was more danger especially with the first time of meeting the Scooby Doo gang. I stared as the park continued to grow longer and denser. The woods seemed to go on forever. The park had turned into a giant labyrinth of the forest.

"Where did all the big trees come from? They were not there before and when where we in a forest I thought we were in a park," Melody said while giggling. I stared and noticed the foreboding tress. They radiated pure evil.

"Gang, I think we should split up and get to the point where we figure out where this scene is coming from. I will go with Alan, My fiancé, Valerie and Edmund. Alexandra will go with Alexander, Melody, Bleep and Sebastian," I said.

"How about you go with my brother and Alan and I go alone?" Alexandra asked.

"Come, on let's go Alan," I said.

"Coming, Josie," Alan said.

I noticed that we were walking in circles and we were going nowhere. I then noticed a black cloak and saw William Hunter. He was Chase Hunter's son and he looked hot but not my type

"Let twist your reality," William Hunter said.

"Run Josie, Run Josie," Alan said.

I ran until I collided with Alexandra, Melody, Alexander, Bleep and Sebastian. We all stared for a little bit.

"What happened and where are Alan, Valerie and Edmund?" Alexandra asked breaking the silence.

"They were captured by Chase Hunter's son William Hunter," I said.

"The incredibly hot Will Hunter and evil also," She said while drooling.

"The one and only," I replied.

"Do you think he will find us?" Alexander asked.

I was about to says something until I noticed that he had sucked Melody, Bleep and Sebastian.

"My cat, he took my cat," Alexandra whined.

"What is more important: your life or your cat?" I asked Alexandra.

"My life," Alexandra said.

Alexander, Alexandra and I ran until we were stopped by Will Hunter.

"There is no escape for you," He said with a grin on his face. He sucked in Alexander and Alexandra and I ran into a sprint and I noticed I was back in the streets, and I took note of something that was so small that it was useless.

_I was alone._

**Fangface's Pov**

I noticed that the park was set in an old medieval age which was dark. I was hungry and Puggsy looked delicious but there was no food to eat him with. I snapped that thought out of my head as I remembered Puggsy was my friend. I was the first to see the assassin and he shot and everyone ran blindly into a portal. I ran the opposite way and I noticed something.

_I was alone._

**Tiny Tina's Pov**

I was with Fred and Danica, Velma and JJ, Daphne and Peter Parker. I noticed that there was a shadow but it was too late before it took everyone else except JJ who was slowly fading. I realized something then and there.

_I was alone._

**Daniel's Pov**

I stared as we walked in circles in the park and we kept hitting dead ends. I watch as I spot William Hunter and I ducked as he sucked Lily and Scrappy into some portal. I ran and kept running and I started to sing.

Daniel:** I watched as I saw a bad guy take my friend's away**

**But I will not break down.**

**I will continue to fight.**

**I will continue to survive.**

**I will be the best kid I could be**

**If I could just be the kid who can save the day**

**That is who I want to be me.**

**Just like my dad.**

**Just like my heroes. **

**All I want to be is them and me.**

I stopped singing and spotted my brother.

"Daniel, Chase Hunter is on the loose and I am being captured, so catch," he said. He throw me his eldest wand and his chain.

"Drother what am I supposed to do with your chain?" I asked.

"Put it on as soon I am captured. It will protect you. It is the amulet of good and triumph. It brings it wearer Luck and victories. It is horrible in evil hands so never take it off and keep it safe," James said. I stared at him as he is pushed into the portal. I put on the chain and cry since I realized something now.

_I was alone._

_An: This chapter song is an original song I call" I want to be like you" _

_See if you can catch the classic gags and the characters were sent into twisted realities._


	2. 2: All alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's and myself.**

**Chapter 2**

**Daniel's POV**

I did the normal thing any ten year old when their dad and friends were kidnapped. I broke down and cried. "What am I supposed to do with this chain?" I started to notice I was fading so I put it on. I radiated solid but it still did not bring back my dad and then when I started to sing.

Daniel: **I am alone**

**No one left in my world but me, myself and I**

**I stare all around**

**And realize how empty this world is.**

**I am alone**

**I am alone.**

**Just Me, myself and I left now.**

I heard a song coming from not too far away and recognized the voice as Scooby.

Scooby: **Ri Ram rall ralone**

**Ro rone reft rin rmy rorld rut re, ryself rand ri **

**Ri rare rall round**

**Rand Realize row rempty rhis rorld ris**

**Ri ram ralone**

**Ri ram ralone**

**Rust Re, Ryself rand ri reft row.**

"Scooby, I found you and I thought I was alone," I said.

"Re roo, Rut rhere rare rcrappy rand rlily," Scooby said.

"I believe they were captured by Chase Hunter," I said with much sadness in my voice.

"Ri ras rafriad rou rould ray rhat recuase rit rappened ro Raggy, rary rane rand rary rane," Scooby sighed.

"He also got my dad and my mom," I said.

" Re rot rour rom, rad and runcle," Scooby continued.

"Wait he got Aaron too, I hope my cousin is okay," I said.

"Rait ro ris rour rousin?" Scooby asked.

"Oh Alex since he was created by Aaron and Xion's kiss. Aaron is my dad's brother at one time dad told me. He also said he had no clue who their parents are but that they were twins," I replied

" Rait ro rhat reans Rames robody ris rother rut row?" Scooby asked, as confused as he was.

"Well you see my dad was going to be killed by Chase Hunter with fire but my uncle jumped in the way and took the burn and it killed him. God gave him a second chance to be my dad's nobody and he agreed but he is slightly stingy towards him since he would have lived but my dad told him he could but he didn't believe him," I said.

"Rokay ri ras rust ruious rut row ris rion ralive?" Scooby asked.

"When Aaron was brought from the dead he was given the choice of who he could bring back to be his girlfriend and my dad's girlfriend nobody and Xion volunteered. She became Lucy's Nobody and Sora could still live."

"Rokay rit's rooks rit ris rup ro rus ro rsave the ray," Scooby sighed.

I heard a voice of Tiny Tina started to sing.

Tiny Tina: **I am only one girl left alone in this world**

**I am only one left in this town.**

**There is nobody else left**

**But me, myself and I**

**I hope to see just one more face.**

I started to sing.

Daniel: ** You are not alone no one is ever alone**

**There are still some of us left.**

**We just have to survive.**

Scooby joined in.

Daniel and Scooby: **I thought I was alone**

**Rut rhere rtill rum reft.**

Tiny Tina stopped singing. "Daniel and uncle Scooby are you okay?" Tiny Tina asked.

"I believe we are the only one left in the park and everyone else is gone," I said

"I figured that much out when Chase Hunter captured the rest of the gang and JJ faded and why haven't you faded?" Tiny Tina asked.

"I put on this chain and I stopped fading. I believe it allowed to me live. I also have this wand my dad got me."

I noticed a shadow looming over us and it formed solid. It was a heartless monster, I couldn't identify.

"It is a heartless called Darkside and we have no weapons to beat it or we might," Tiny Tina said.

I tried to summon my key blade and I did and I also summoned my dad's and mom.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Scooby and Tiny Tina asked.

"Keep hitting it," We beat the Darkside in three seconds flat and it scattered.

"Let's find the exit because this park went from kid friendly to a heartless playground," I said, unaware of the dangers awaiting us.

**Josie's Pov**

I was alone and it felt horrible and I was the only left outside the town. I started to sing.

Josie: **I am alone and there is no one left **

**And I am alone.**

I heard a howl and know it as Fangface's and he started to sing.

Fangface: **I got no Puggsy to torture (Grr)**

**I am alone (Grr)**

**It is killing me.**

I showed Fangface a picture of the sun. He changed back into Fangs. "Great everyone is gone and I remember I am a werewolf," Fangs said. "Wait, I am a werewolf!" He fainted promptly and then a shadowy figure appeared and they looked dangerous. They formed solid and we were screwed until a keyblade collided with them with a boy who strongly resembled Daniel.

**Alex's Pov**

I had just saved a girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The name is Alex and you would be?" I said.

"My name is Josie and this fainted figure is Sherman "Fangs" Fangsworth," she replied.

"Pleasure to meet you and I am Daniel's cousin and nobody," I said.

"So is your dad is James's brother?" Josie asked.

"Yes he is…" I started to say but then Fangs woke up.

"I was dreaming I was a werewolf right?" Fangs asked.

"Nope it is true Fangs and please don't faint since we will need you. We should find the park entrance so we can meet up with my somebody and whoever else escapes," I said.

"Who made you the leader?" Josie asked.

"Who saved you?" I retorted back.

"Point taken, let's find the park," Josie said.

**AN: Well looks like everyone meet up and history is revealed. Next chapter with Lucy and some more surprise characters. This chapter's original song is "I am alone" and please review.**


	3. 3: JAIL BREAK!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke in a dark room and I saw the light turned out. I noticed there was a girl in the room who had black hair, blue eyes and a black cloak. I also noticed we were attached to a giant machine. It looked like something you saw in a bad horror movie. There were wires which connected to our heads like it was a brain transfer. I read the machine and it said "Fusion machine". "What is your name?" I asked to the girl.

"The name is Xion," she replied.

"My name is Lucy," I said.

" I know, I am your nobody and Aaron 's girlfriend," she said.

I felt a blur as I was knocked out along with Xion.

**Third person Pov**

"Well, look where this mission brought us, Roxas," Axel said.

"You act like being caught and captured is a bad thing," Roxas responded.

"Well it is, isn't it?" Axel replied.

"I told you we should have avoided that gu,." Roxas retorted back.

"Well, no you said that we should have followed him, and it lead us straight into a trap," Axel retorted back.

"Well there must be a way out of here like in the old movies," Roxas said.

"Have you been watching Scooby Doo?" Axel asked.

"Maybe a little and we still haven't found Xion," Roxas responded.

"Well, that much is true," Axel replied.

"I found something," A secret door then popped out of the wall.

"Well didn't see that one coming," Axel said.

"Well, let's go and investigate it, since we been in here for three hours," Roxas said, proud of his finding.

"Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Yes I have got memorized, " Roxas said. The passage way was a single aisle and a door popped out and they were in another room which contained Sora and somebody else.

"Well now we are four people trapped in a room," Axel said.

"Well this is my somebody half Sora. Remember him Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Well how can you forget the guy you sacrificed your life for?"

"When did you do that?" Roxas asked.

"In kingdom hearts two in which they killed Xemnas," Axel said.

"May I interrupt your conversation?" Sora asked.

"Sure why not?" Axel said.

"Who is your somebody half?" Roxas asked.

"Some guy named Alexander or Alex or Lea," Axel replied.

"That is my name, and I assume you are Axel, my nobody half" the guy said.

" Your name is Lea?" Axel asked.

" No, it is Alex," he replied.

"Does anybody find this weird?" Roxas asked.

"I thought I was the only one," Sora said. Heartless started to pop into the room.

"Well no need to point out that there heartless here so let's play catch up later," Alex said. Axel summoned his sheiks, Roxas and Sora there keyblades and Alex started to hit the heartless with light and dark magic and a keyblade.

"Are you another Keyblade chosen one?" Axel asked.

"Yes I am and let's fight and stop talking," Alex said They fought back the heartless and blow up a wall and find a girl who had brown hair, blue eyes and a black cloak.

"Xion, I think, " Roxas shouted.

"Stop Roxas, that is not only Xion, but also her somebody half Lucy, and I think that what he was planning for all of us," The wall behind her blew up and a girl of about twenty two came out "Well look like we found my girlfriend Jacqueline found us," Alex said.

"Well looks like we still have to find our adopted sons who are apparently here," Jacqueline said.

"Why does she look so familiar?" Sora asked.

"Well she is Mickey Mouse daughter in her human form. It is a long story. It has had a lot to do with me too," Alex replied. There was screaming coming from the wall near them.

**Aaron's Pov**

I felt a surge of electricity but suppressed my screams. I felt blackness as I fused with my somebody half and we were now one. I was in the back of his head "Get up, get up before they come for us," I practically said.

He let lose a grunt. "Please shut up Aaron, you're not the one who is experiencing 10 thousand bolts of electricity," James said. He struggled to get up, "Well let's find a way out of here,"

**James's POV  
**I felt a sting of pain as I walked and there was a mirror in front of us. I grunted and studied our fusioned appearance. We stood at about six foot tall, still had black hair, our eyes still as dark as midnight. We were wearing a black cloak and had black shoes on. Ansem walked into the room. "Ansem what have you done to us?" I asked.

"I fused you and I will be erasing your memories," he responded. He pushed us into a portal and felt my memories starting to slip away as all that was left was our fusioned named which slowly slipped away.

**Alex's POV**

"Well it looks like someone was captured and taken away," I said. I noticed that there were now only two walls left.

"Well, in my experience with these walls, I assume that the one will have the exit and the other will probably have the bad guys," Sora said.

"These walls can also be traps to keep us here," Jacqueline said, pointing out a useful fact."

"We didn't think of that one," Axel said.

"So how about we break both walls?" Roxas asked.

"Did they even listen to me?" Jacqueline wondered.

"I highly doubted they would listen to you," I said. The others broke the wall,we didn't hear the screams from and there was a small exit filled with lasers.

"Well the things we do to find our adopted sons," Jacqueline said.

"Yes the things we do and I have a feeling this will go fast if we sing," I said. At that moment Lucy fusioned with Xion woke up.

Everyone: ** We got to go through lasers.**

**Lasers, Lasers, Lasers **

**For a jail break**

**Jail break**

**We go through lasers for a jail break.**

We all slid through the lasers and then heartless started to appear. "Here we go again," I said.

Lucy fused with Xion**: We have to kill some heartless**

**Heartless, Heartless, Heartless**

**For a jail break**

**Jail break**

**We go through heartless for a jail break.**

I stared around and realized we still had a whole row of tasks. There were still some puzzles.

Axel and Roxas: **We have to solve some puzzles**

**Puzzles, Puzzles, Puzzles**

**For a jail break**

**Jail break**

**We solve puzzles for a jail break.**

The panel opened and I saw more obstacles in our way. "Wow do they have some high tech security system," Roxas said.

"Tell me about it," Jacqueline replied.

"Well there seems to be a small opening which a mouse can fit into to," I said. Everyone stared at Jacqueline.

"Well it looks like you all have the impression that I could turn into a mouse and well, I guess I can," Jacqueline said.

Jacqueline: **I have to turn into a mouse**

**Mouse, mouse, Mouse**

**For a jail break **

**Jail break**

**I have to turn into a mouse for a jail break.**

Jacqueline flipped the switch and the door flipped opened. There were still two more obstacles. The next one could be activated by an original keyblade. "Sora looks like it is your turn," I said.

Sora: **I have to hit a switch with my keyblade**

**Keyblade, Keyblade, Keyblade**

**For a jail break **

**Jail break**

**I have to hit a switch with my keyblade for a jail break.**

I saw Speed Buggy. "Well ,if you like, you can join us for a while," I said.

"Sure vroom zoom," Speed Buggy said.

"Well, here the last obstacle," I said. It was a high tech speed system for two people. " I got this one with Speed Buggy," I said.

Speed Buggy and Alex: **We got to race**

**Race, Race, Race**

**For a jail break**

**We have to race for a jail break.**

"Well it looks like we are out," I said. Chase Hunter and Ansem came out.

"Roxas, Sora, Lucy and Axel distract Ansem on the left. Speed Buggy, Jacqueline and I will distract Chase Hunter at the right along with some help from Tinker," I said. It seemed like Deb, Mark and Tinker are distracting the others and will help the other non-captured people.

**AN: So it looks like the speed buggy gang is going to help out. Okay so review please and flame and I will pair Axel with Larxene. This chapter original song is called Jail break and written in the style of thriller.**


	4. 4: Amensia!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's.**

**Chapter 4**

**Someone's POV**

I awoke from what I felt was a rush. It felt like I was just thrown off a speeding train with no safety cushion. It felt a little odd to be awake. I tried to remember something about my past. I scanned for a last name or a first name. I had nothing except for the fact that I was a blank. I had no clue when I had my birthday or what I was wearing. I had no clue who my parents where or what they were like.

I started to walk around my surroundings. I took note that I had come out of an alleyway which was situated between a museum and a school. I walked towards the museum and it read: Coolsville museum. Come in and check in for the captured ghosts of the ex Mystery incorporated. I thought, "_Who is Mystery Incorporated and why do they sound so familiar like I met them before now." _I was about to enter the museum when I came to the realization that I had no clue how I would appear to the museum attendant. I wish I could catch a reflection to at least know how I looked. I noticed a clothing store and decided to check their dressing room. I waltzed into the clothing store and went into the dressing room. I looked in the mirror and noticed I was wearing black sunglasses, had black slicked back hair, blue eyes, a mustache and shadow of a beard. I assumed I was about 20 years old. I was wearing a fedora on my head and was wearing leather jacket and wore ripped jeans and a blue shirt. I checked the pants to see if I had a wallet. I took out the wallet and walked out the dressing room just to collide to collide with a girl wearing an orange sweater and red shoes and an orange skirt. She had the most amazing hair.

"Sorry and you would be?" She asked.

"Oh I'm…actually truth be told I don't know my name," I said.

"My name is Velma Elizabeth Dinkley," the girl said.

"Well nice to meet you, Velma." I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

"Oh here is your wallet. You dropped it when we collided," Velma said.

"Thanks," I said.

She inspected the wallet like it was a clue and felt through and found an ID.

"Well your ID says your name is Jake Knalcon," she said. "What an odd name!"

"Thanks well I'm going to go and check out the new exhibit on Mystery Incorporated," I said. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, I will come with you," Velma replied.

"Well, let's go to the Coolsville museum," I said.

We arrived at the museum and I paid for my ticket and for Velma. "You didn't have to pay for my ticket," she said.

"Well that's what a gentleman does so I decided to gentleman like," I smiled.

"So does this make this a date?"

"Well if that's what you want to call it then that's what it is. I guess that this my first date ever," I said.

"You have to been on other dates if you are as old as you look,"

"I wouldn't remember them since I had amnesia," I replied.

"So this makes this, your first last date," she replied.

"I guess we can call it that or we can say it's our last kiss," Music started to play in the background. I started to sing a song I remembered from somewhere.

Jake**: Love sometimes comes and sometimes goes**

"Well we are at the exhibit," Velma said.

"No it is at the end of the hallway. Do you know more lyrics to the song I was singing?" I said.

"Sure I can sing it but I can't sing that well," Velma shyly replied.

Velma: **But all I see is you**

"I remember the next part," I said.

Jake: **Your eyes, your hair, and your smile.**

"Would you like to finish this up with me?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Velma and Jake: **Just like seeing you, all I see is my love for you**

"Well we still have some time; do you want to go on a date later?" I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said.

"Well, it looks like we are at the exhibit," I scanned around and found statues of Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Shaggy Rogers, Lily, Scooby Dee, and Scrappy Doo. I also noticed a statue of Velma Dinkley.

"You were a mystery Incorporated member?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be new in town,"

"Isn't there another member?" I asked.

"Nope, it was just the six of us." Velma sighed.

"There wasn't another great Dane?" I asked.

"No, but Ruby said she did lose a brother," Velma said.

I just fell backwards and I fainted.

0o0o0o0o

I awoke in Velma's apartment. I got up and notice that I had no idea of how I got here.

Velma walked into the room. "Are you okay? You fainted after you asked that odd question," she said.

"I did?" I asked.

Velma nodded "You did, I was worried," she had a look of concern on her face.

"Why do you look so familiar?" I asked.

"I can't remember anything that happened," I sighed.

"Do you mean about your past?" Velma asked.

"Yes, I can't remember a thing, I am not even sure that is my real name," I said.

"Do you still want to go on a date?" Velma asked.

"Sure, I was thinking the exact same thing," I replied.

We left for a restaurant and continued our conversation. "So you remember nothing about your past," Velma inquired.

"Just the name, you told me about," I said

Velma nodded "Well that is certainly odd. We are going to the mystery solver's convention," she said.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied.

AN: **This chapter's song is "All I see is you." Written by me.**


	5. 5: Erica and Lucky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's and myself.**

**Chapter 5**

**Daniel's POV**

I took note that I was walking in circles with Scooby and Tiny Tina. "Rit's rook rike re're ralking rin rircles," Scooby said.

"I think we are walking in circles or I think this is the fifth blue tree I have seen," I said concerned.

"We're lost aren't we?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Well there must be something we are missing," I said.

" Rine rarts," Scooby said.

"Scooby, what do you mean by mine carts?" I asked.

"I think he is pointing out the fact that we passed a mine and they're carts there," Tiny Tina said.

"Scooby, you are a genius," I said.

"Rhy?" Scooby asked.

"Well, that is just a good idea," I replied.

"Where does your dad's power come from anyway?" Tiny Tina.

" Ri rnow row. Rit's rhe ramuelet," Scooby replied.

"That actually makes sense, good thinking Scoob," I replied.

"Ri ruess," Scooby replied with confusion in his voice.

" I hope you are right, Scooby. I hope his strength will become my own," I said.

"Wait, we never found Lucky or Natasha, did we?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Wait, Drother never told them who to split up with. Did he?" I asked.

"Yep, he was pretty vague and they weren't sucked into the twisted reality, I believe, so where are they?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied. Tiny Tina was then grabbed by an arm and I wondered who she was grabbed by.

**Lucky's POV**

I guess I have overdone again. I had startled Tiny Tina a little too much.

"I wonder where she went," Daniel said.

"Ri rmell rucky," Scooby said.

"You smell Lucky, so I guess that must mean he is somewhere around here." Daniel said, happily.

"Here I am," I said. I silently prayed these weren't heartless in disguise.

"You are alive and okay, but where is Natasha?" Daniel asked.

"A portal got her and Mark from Speed Buggy before I could get to them," I said.

"Well at least we still have you; "dad" will kill me if I lost his favorite friend and my favorite "Older" Brother," Daniel said.

"He probably still kill me if I lost you ,since you are in a way like a son to him," I replied.

"He probably would, " Daniel replied.

" That is because he loves us both, we have to found a way out of here." I said.

"We have to go to the mine carts," Daniel said.

**Scooby's POV**

"Rucky row rimes rid rou rave rhe rorld?" I asked.

"Well, it was only three times and all by myself," Lucky said.

"Rimpressive," I said.

"Naaa, it's just in the day's work of a hero," Lucky replied.

"Rine rarts," I said. We all boarded since Daniel and since Tiny Tina was thin and unconscious, we boarded it. We passed through many obstacles and reached the end of the tunnel.

"Rome rof room," I said.

"Well, you never know when this will come in handy," Daniel said. The lord of fire ghost appeared now. "Well, I guess now works."

"Agreed, so let's kill this thing," Lucky said.

"Rut rit's ralready read," I replied.

"It's a pun, it's a pun, Scooby," Lucky replied.

**Alex's POV**

"This is the fifth time we passed the convenient store with the picture of the moon," Josie said.

"I would know, since I rarely see the moon," Fangface replied.

"Well, there must be something we are missing that everyone else caught like an alleyway or passage," I said.

"Well there is nothing, where we were walking," Josie said.

"Well I'm hungry; maybe we should check the convenience store," Fangface said.

"Fangface, you are a genius," I said.

"Thanks," Fangface said.

"Why is he a genius?" Josie asked.

"Well, everything around here is barren except the convenience store which still around. It might be a trap but I believe this will work," We all entered the convenience store and Fangface saw a picture of the sun and changed back into Fangs.

"Well, what should we look for?" Fangs asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary, " I said.

"Would a thirteen year old girl be out of place?" Fangs asked.

"Yes, she would be very out of place and wait did you say a thirteen year old girl? It can't be her can it?" I asked more to myself then the others.

"Who are you talking about?" Fangs asked.

"Well, besides Lucky and Chase Hunter which my dad and uncle had met there was one more person they met. Her name was Erica Fangsworth. She was Eric's aka Baby Fangs sister," I said.

"How come Fangs and I are always the last one? Grr. We should know about our cousins first," Fangface said through Fangs.

"Why do you say was?" Josie asked.

"Well, we thought she died because she vanished one day," I replied.

"But I didn't because my parents sent me to boarding school. They sure did love me, didn't they?" the voice asked.

"Erica Fangsworth," I said.

"Well hi Alex, long time no see," she said.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Rumors said that both of my old friends somehow reincarnated their brothers," Erica replied.

"Well, so that's where you were. I had no clue," I said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"You know, you just choose to ignore it though ," she said.

"Well excuse me, I like to forgot people I don't like," I said, furiously.

"Well, just it inform you, we lost Deb," Erica said.

"Well, let's go before I lose my nerve," I replied.

_Alex's memory_

_I stared at her._

"_Where is she?" I asked._

"_I don't know, Chase Hunter took her when I wasn't looking," Erica said._

"_I promised her a future far from her parents and that I would protect her," I said._

"_Well, maybe you shouldn't have made the promise." Erica said._

"_I am going to stop Chase Hunter and if you want to come then find me." I said._

"_Well, that will be easy, have fun dying," Erica said._

**Back to the present**

"Well, looks like we found the entrance to the park." I said. I was about to open the gate when I spotted a small little thing that nobody else saw. He arrived in less than three seconds.

"Well, we can't have you guys saving the world, can we?" the figure said.

"Oh great, Dark Matter," I said.

**An: Well it looks like we met a new villian, some old and new friends, new rivalries and does anyone have a clue who Alex was supposed to protect? **


	6. 6: Life or Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's and myself.**

**Chapter 6**

**Lucy's fused with Xion POV**

Balancing on a single beam is hard enough but balancing on a single beam with moving projectiles is even harder but moving on a single beam with moving projectiles and being chased is even harder and it is something to keep in mind and remember for later.

Roxas, Sora, Axel and I were playing chase with Ansem and even I wasn't clear about who was winning the chase. "How long do you think we will have to keep this up for?" Roxas asked.

"Well, Roxas if you would like to turn around and tell me and risk getting caught and fuse with Sora , please do so," I said.

"I'm good, so let's keep running," Roxas replied. We hit a dead end with nowhere left to go.

"We're doomed, aren't we? I do have a plan though." Sora said.

"Sure, we probably are unless mystery boy figures out there another secret passage around here," Axel said.

"Well, it looks like he is looking," Sora said.

"Hey kiddo, what are the odds we will find another secret passage." Axel said to Roxas.

"Got it," Roxas said. He then pulled a lever and the wall flipped.

"I stand corrected on that note," Axel said.

"Well, I guess now a good time to strategize and to make a plan, " I said. The wall then slid open and Ansem appeared through the wall.

"Or to run," said Xion through me.

"Yeah, I guess now would be a good time to run," Roxas said.

"Here we go again, well how about some chase music," I said.

**Roxas: We're being chased by a mad man who wants to fuse us together with our somebodies.**

**Axel: He wants to use us like test dummies and experiment on us.**

**Lucy fused with Xion: He already did it on us…well that sounded wrong. **

**Sora: No argument there for you should have specified.**

**Lucy fused with Xion: He already fused us together and let's get on with this.**

"Well, look like we hit another dead end," I said.

"I got this," I said. He used his keyblade and knocked the secret passageway down. Well looks this could be getting easier.

"Well, looks like there an exit across this balancing beam," I said.

"Easy enough for us to do, we just have to carefully balance across the deadly trap and not fall," Axel said.

"No need to rush you guys but he's coming through the wall," Roxas said. I stepped on the balance beam and swinging axes appeared "Oh snap, this will not be easy." I said.

**Alex's POV**

"Alex, do you realize how insane this plan is?" Jacqueline asked.

"Well, it beats the old fashioned run for your life plan where we either get caught and everyone loses or we separate and some of us lose," I replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense…except, are you using your vampire charm on me?" Jacqueline said.

"What would give you that impression?" I asked.

"Your gaze was memorizing like the time you conned us out a death trap," she said.

"Well, aren't they always this blue?" I asked.

She slapped her forehead "Yes, but just because you have a great power doesn't mean you have to use it,"

"Let me make a quick call to my brother, Jacob," I dialed my brother and he picked up the phone.

"Alex, are you calling to check up on the park or your nieces and nephew?" he asked.

"No, I am here to check up on Elizabeth and Lisa and Sam but since you mention how are they?" he asked.

"They're fine and not in any way traveling in the twisted reality with Peter and Susan," Jacob said.

"You let them, do what?" I said.

"Well, nothing too dangerous," he replied.

"Do you have any clue how bad Chase Hunter messed up those realities?" I asked.

"I hope not too much to get my adopted daughters and son hurt," he replied.

"Well after that overreaction, how is the park and Donna?" I asked.

"They are fine except the container which held Dark Matter was broken and Erica got free and Ansem escaped. Well the park is pretty much holding out due to Mickey and Minnie," Jacob replied.

"Can't you do anything right or is your pure-werewolf half making you stupider?" I asked.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but sometimes you get me work up, well I have to hang up since this can be traced, I will call you on my new phone soon if I survive the encounter with Chase Hunter," I replied.

"Wait, you're going up against Hunter….and you call me reckless," he said.

"Bye Jake," He was cut by me hanging up and I crushed the phone.

"Well, let's go and catch up with Speed Buggy and Tinker before Chase Hunter gets to them," Jacqueline said.

"You are going down Grandpa," Chase Hunter said. He grabbed me by the collar and slashed my neck and I felt blood pouring out of my body.

"Chase Hunter, stop it." Jacqueline said.

He said "Never and I will kill him." Jacqueline sang the lyrics of a song.

**Jacqueline: I walk along God's path**

**I fight for him.**

Chase Hunter fled since he was part demon. I was bleeding fast "Don't die on me Alex,"

I said with my last breath "I…won't," and I slowly…..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chase sighed as he knew the wrong he was doing. That man had raised his sons for him, taught them right and wrong. What had he done, but caused terror and misery and destruction? The future seemed more and more unstable by the day because in the end, no good deed goes unpunished.

**An: So these chapter songs were God's path and experiment written by me. So what happens to Alex? **


	7. 7: Remember much?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's.**

**Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew, Kiff and Gin, Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's is my dad's**

**Chapter 7**

**Third person Pov**

The wolf buggy gang was on their way to the mystery solver convention.

"How much longer will it be until we reach our destination?" Kim asked Biff.

"We should be there soon," Biff replied back.

"Can you horrify before Eric sees the moon? I don't feel like being eaten by this weird wolf," Puggsy said.

"Who are you calling a weird wolf?" Fangpuss growls through Eric.

"Biff does it looks like those people need a ride?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we should pull over," Biff said.

On the side was a woman who was five foot four, had light brown hair, wearing a purple t-shirt with blue Jeans and sneakers and had green eyes. There also was a woman who was five foot seven, had brown hair, green eyes and wore black cargo pants, black t-shirt, sneakers and leather fingerless gloves. There was also a sixteen year old girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and was five feet tall. She wears black similar to the other girl. There stood a teenage boy who was five feet tall, sixteen years old, had blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. There also stood a seventeen year old girl who black hair, violet purple eyes and was five foot three. There also stood a boy who resembled Fangs.

"Do you think they will remember us, mom?" The younger boy asked the blonde girl with blue eyes,

"I don't know, Kiff," the mother replied.

"Have you noticed my brother isn't here at all?" the girl in black said.

"That was the first thing I noticed, Sam," Kiff said.

"Brielle, do you have the stone from MIF 2?" Sam asked.

"I have it," Brielle said.

"What do you think we should do?" the Fang-look alike asked.

"Kite, I think we should use it," the women in blue jeans said.

"Sure, we should use it soon," Kite said.

"Well, let's use it now," the other girl said.

"That's a good idea, Gin," Kite said.

"Let ask for a ride then," Gin said. " Kassy?" She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Do you need a ride?" Biff asked.

"Sure," Brielle said and then promptly dropped the stone into the wolf buggy. All of the wolf buggy gangs scrambled for it and they remembered what happened.

"Gin, what happened?" Biff asked.

"Your mind was erased by a mad man," Gin said.

"Where is Fangface?" Eric asked.

"I don't know," everyone replied to Eric.

"We should all go to the convention and see what Chase Hunter is up to," Kassy said.

"Good plan and then we can stop him," Kim said. All the couple then kissed.

0o0o0o0

It was starting to come undone. His world, the world that was meant to protect them from the future that he knew about and couldn't reveal, the broken world. Chase knew that this was not the best plan but it was the only one he could think of. If only they knew what he sacrificed for this to happen, if only they knew the destruction that would come.

0oo0o0o0

**AN: Well now we met some new characters and the Fangface gang remembers who they are and were. In the next chapter it is time for the fight scenes and the two groups meeting. Review for a longer chapter…. And flame for shorter chapters **


	8. 8: Two groups collide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's and myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are my dad's**

**Chapter 8**

**Daniel's POV**

"Do you have a plan to get that thing off of fire?" Lucky asked.

"Well I actually don't have a plan... I was going to make one up on the spot," I answered. The ghost was quiet and I heard yelling coming from inside the ghost.

"I told you that the mole people ghostly henchmen would catch and then kill us," one voice sad.

"I know that voice…. It sounds like the voice of Fred as a kid," Lucky said.

"I was afraid you would say that," I paused for a moment, "Who was the person he was talking to?" I asked.

"Relp rer'e trapped," the other voice said.

"Rhat ris ry roice rhen ri ras rounger," Scooby said,

"I was kind of afraid, you might have said that," I replied.

"So what do we do?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Well, does anyone have water so we can get it off of being on fire?" I asked aloud.

"Rope, ri rave ro rater," Scooby said.

"I might have something," Lucky said. He pulls out a water gun. "It is empty though."

"I have water," Tiny Tina said. I poured the water into the water gun and then Lucky pushed us back.

"Lucky what was there for?" I asked.

"Well there is something I remembered about how fast this ghost can kill," Lucky said,

"Well, it is two tries if we are fast," I said.

"Yup, that was what it was," Lucky said.

"Rey ron't re ratch rhe rhost?" Scooby asked.

"Good idea," I said.

**Daniel: We only got one shot**

**One shot to get this ghost.**

**Scooby: re ran ratch rit rand rave reople.**

**Lucky: It will be the most epic scene.**

**Tiny Tina: Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?**

**All the guys: No we aren't.**

**Tiny Tina: Are you sure?**

**All the guys: Maybe.**

I shot the ghost and it hits it target and he is now a purple ghost. "Well, I guess to free them we have to catch this monster," I said.

**Daniel: Well let's suck this ghost into a book.**

**Lucky: Where he can't escape this eternal prison.**

The ghost is sucked into the book as a Young Freddy and Puppy Scooby fall out along with a lantern, a megaphone, a jackhammer and a spooker 300 which could stun ghosts.

"Ri rall rhe ranturn," Scooby said.

"RI will take rhe regaphone," Puppy Scooby

"I will take the gun thing," Young Freddy said.

"I got the jackhammer," Tiny Tina said.

"Now we are armed and it looks like we just have one wall to break and we are out of this park," I said.

**Alex's Pov**

"What a pathetic bunch of heroes, there are only four of you left and only three of you can defend yourself. I think I will add Josie to my cage of captured women along with a young Daphne and Velma," Dark Matter said,

"We can stop you," I said.

"You and what army?" Dark Matter asked.

A wall collapsed and a wall broke and out came Scooby, Daniel, Tiny Tina, Lucky, A puppy Scooby and a young Freddy came out.

"This army will stop you," Daniel said.

"There are only twelve of you," he said. What can you do when all of the odds are against you?" he asked.

Another wall crashed and Kyle Knight, Lucy Bluelily, Daniel Junior and Elena PrickRose walked through it.

"When did you get a girlfriend?" Lucky asked.

"Yesterday Dad, not that it is important," Daniel Junior said..

"Oh great, the two kids who have angels on their sides are here and it is time to scram," Dark Matter said as he left. He fled and he summoned heartless and ghosts.

"I am going to make sure that Dark Matter doesn't get away with Young Daphne and Velma," I said. I summoned my keyblade and glided over Dark Matter's motorcycle and got the cage. I freed Young Daphne and Velma.

"Jinkies, thanks for saving us from him but you missed another girl," Young Velma said.

"What did she look like?" I asked.

" She had blond hair and blue eyes and was very small," Young Daphne replied.

"Damn, monster must have dropped my girlfriend off to Chase Hunter the third," I said.

I arrived back and all the heartless and ghosts were gone. They were sucked up by the Tome of Doom and destroyed by Elena Light ability and everyone else keyblade.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked.

"Well I know, some of the people were getting sent to a prison somewhere in Toon Brooklyn but I don't know what prison it was," Daniel said.

"Jenkins, can you draw us a map to the nearest abandoned prison?" Young Daphne asked to the air

A butler appeared and said, "Yes, miss Blake." A map was drawn and it showed the next place was ten miles away.

"Great, just great," I said.

"Is this all Miss Blake?" Jenkins asked.

"Yes, that will be all," Young Daphne said,.

"Why are you so down cousin?" Daniel asked.

"Well, it looks like my girlfriend was captured," I said.

"Wait, there was another boy who was a teenager," Young Velma said.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Well, he had brown hair, gold yes and wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket," Young Daphne said.

"That is my uncle and his name is Luke," Daniel said.

"So do you want to go and save some trapped souls along with probably his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Sure what is one more stop?" Everyone else asked.

**AN: So now the two groups finally met and this chapter song is only chance. I am rewriting Alex's girlfriend and Luke who will play more of a role in RT4.**


	9. 9: I need a better script

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own my OC's and myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are my dad's**

**Chapter 9 **

**Lily's Pov**

Scrappy was being a royal jerk today or rather should I say he was staying a giant jerk. I had gotten a "job" as Scrappy's assistant when I arrived in this twisted reality Chase Hunter made. I remembered everything about the other reality because I have a secret. Everyone has have heard of Harry Potter, correct? His parents died and his magic plus his parent's magic protected him. I was there and saw him slay Harry's parents. James was also there because it was time for him to discover his past. Voldemort burned both their bodies but their souls were transcended into James and I. James received the soul of James Potter which gave him his magic. I received Lily's soul which allowed my name to become Lily but that is another story.

"Do you have the scripts?" Scrappy asked.

"Yes, I have them," I replied. Shaggy then walked into the room as he sat across from Scrappy.

"Scrappy, your temper has been upsetting the directors and they are threating to quit," Shaggy said.

I do not have a temper and tell them there they are fired," Scrappy replied back to Shaggy.

"Sure, I will tell them that," Shaggy said while leaving the room.

Scooby Dee and Scooby Dum walked in. "Scooby Dee can you get your director friend to direct one of these movie?" Scrappy asked.

"Sure, I will go and check now," Scooby Dee said.

"Jerky second cousin," Scooby Dee muttered under her breath.

"Want to give me a high five?" Scooby Dum asked.

"No, I am fine," Scrappy said. He then left the room and I passed Scrappy's the script that were from all the famous Scooby doo adventures.

"Well how do you like them?" I asked.

"I hate this one because it portrays me as a villian," Scrappy said. He flung the script over to the rejected pile." Not this one, since it involves Shaggy being a werewolf." He flung the next script to the pile. "Not this one, because it features ghoul kids which everyone knows is fake." He flung the script to the pile. "And definitely, not this one since it involves orphan ghosts."

"What is wrong with orphan ghosts?" I asked.

"They are not believable," he answered. Scrappy then broke into a musical number.

**Scrappy: I want a better script**

**That's my simple request, **

**All things better, **

**I need a little good writing, is that so wrong? **

**Lily: He wants a better script, **

**That's his simple request, **

**All things better, **

**He needs a little better, is that so wrong? **

**Lily and Scrappy: Nothing to Discuss**

**Everything's got to be perfect.**

**Scrappy: For me**

**Lily: He wants a better script, **

**That is his simple request, **

**He needs a little bit of better writing, is that so wrong? **

**Scrappy: That's insulting me, I need a better script! **

**I need, I need, **

**I need, I need, **

**I need, I need**

**Lily: Better script, better script, better script, please dear God!**

**Scrappy: Absolutely... NOT at this moment!**

"Scrappy there is going to be a mystery solver convention in New York," Shaggy said. We were invited. Would you like to go?" Shaggy said.

"Does it mean that I might get a chance to get a better script?" Scrappy asked.

"Probably not," Shaggy said.

"Then, I don't want to go," Scrappy said.

" Well everyone else is going including Edmund and the pussycats, Fred and Daphne, Daphne's cousin Danica, Velma, the wolfbuggy gang and Velma's new boyfriend Jake Knalcon," Shaggy said.

"Who is that?" Scrappy asked.

"It is the guy Velma met, who has amnesia about his past," Shaggy said.

"I am going," Scrappy said.

"Great, and Scooby Dee and Scooby Dum are coming with us," Shaggy said.

"Well, is my mother going to come?" Scrappy asked.

"I know that she is, since I called her," I said.

"Why did you tell him that since his mother is looking for Scrappy's father?" Shaggy asked me.

"I told him that, because it is true since Scrappy's father is located it New York," I said.

"Well are you coming?" Shaggy asked. "We all know that you have a crush on Scrappy," Shaggy said with a smile on his face.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. He had already left and I did not get the answer. I wasn't sure that I loved the Scrappy, Chase Hunter created but I loved the Scrappy from before that and I had the photo of Scrappy's dad, Emerald Knight.

0o0o0o0o0

A man awoke by a river. _Where am I? Who am I? _The man looked into the river and saw his reflection. He saw his hair was really dark, almost black; his eyes were as dark as midnight. He had a beard and a mustache. He was wearing a black cloak and black shoes.

"How did I wind up here?" he asked to the air. No one responded to his question, all there was cold silence.

"Young Hunter, I wondered when you would arrive," a voice said to him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"I am Glinda the Good, I was sent to help you get your memories back, Hero of Light," she said.

"Who is this Hero of Light?" the man asked.

"You are, all will be told in good time," Glinda said.

"You know you are kind of pretty," the man said.

"Just great, I am going to be labeled an under-aged pervert," Glinda muttered. She started to walk away and the man followed her.

"I am going to need Elphaba's help," Glinda sighed. This was not going to end well.

**AN: Yep I created an OC dad for Scrappy doo. Scrappy will be less jerky soon. This song is a parody of "I NEED FABLOUS"**


	10. 10: Two new OC'S

**Chapter 10**

**Daniel's POV**

I had never seen any child move as fast as my cousin while trying to free his girlfriend.

"Hurry up, we're almost there." Alex said.

"Rut re're rungry rand rou raid rit rive riles rgo," Scooby and Young Scooby sad.

"Cousin, are you sure that you are not going too fast to save your girlfriend?" I asked.

"You should move faster since your uncle is also trapped there," he said.

"Good point, let's keep walking," I said.

"Can we at least slow down since I have to carry a tired out Young Velma and Daphne and Freddy?" Lucky asked.

"Not my problem," Alex said.

"How come nobody has a car so we could have gotten there faster?" Josie asked.

"Grr, I like walking but this is awfully ridiculous," Fangface said.

"I know that you want to save your girlfriend, but even I have to agree is that a little ridiculous," Erica said.

"Dad how much longer is this wa...," Kyle started to say but his words were cut off as I saw him collapse.

"I got you," Lucky said. He picked him up and carried him.

"Well how many miles are there left to get to the prison?" Daniel Junior asked.

"Well, we should be there in about two miles," Alex said.

"Two miles… that's it, I am changing into my sneakers," Elena PrickRose. She shifted from her high heels to a blue pair of sneakers."

"I heard of determination, but what Alex is doing is insanity," Lucy Bluelily said.

"We could sing to pass the time," Tiny Tina said.

"That could work instead of complaining through the whole time," I said.

**Tiny Tina: I think we are all on the edge of tiredness and nobody wants to go on but we got to help the others.**

**Daniel: My cousin might be a little insane but he has good intentions to free his girlfriend.**

**Lucky: But must he push us so far?**

**Erica: I guess that is his way of showing he cares since he is a nobody."**

**Scooby: Ra robody rho ras rellings ror ra rirl.**

**Daniel Junior: Love does make you do strange things.**

**Tiny Tina: He is a nobody in a love. He is hard and determined to prove he is a hero for her.**

**Elena: Awfully romantic, even if I do say so myself.**

**Lucky: I think I know the feelings.**

Kyle stirred and wake up and started singing.

**Kyle: You check your hair and make sure you look presentable. Can't look bad for your girl at all. **

**Lucy: Constantly checking your background to stop your guy's eyes from wondering.**

**Erica: Help others realize there in love.**

**Everyone except Alex: Because he is a nobody in love.**

"Well, we are here to save anyone trapped in this prison," Alex said.

We approached, "Girls only to tour this prison," the guard said.

"So close, but I guess we can't save her," I said.

"I have a plan which might actually work and it might require some guy humiliation," Erica said.

I noticed what she saw "Okay for my cousin and for my uncle," I said. We entered the dress shop and the girls started a musical number.

**Tiny Tina: Well looks like the prison is girls only so we need dresses for the guys.**

**Daniel: I don't like where this is going.**

**Lucky: Neither do I, brother. **

**Erica: Well let's try this one on you, Young Freddy.**

**Young Freddy: Help!**

**Elena: Come on, Daniel Junior!**

**Daniel Junior: I hate this idea.**

**Lucy: Kyle, let's go and look for a dress for you.**

**Kyle: Well, it looks like we're all doomed.**

**Tiny Tina: Well, look like we found something for you.**

**All the girls: Dresses for the guys!**

**Guys: No!**

**Girls: Yes!**

**Everyone: Now we have dresses for the guys."**

"I feel ridiculous in this blue dress and high heels," Lucky said.

"Agreed," all the guys said.

"Come on, we have a prisoners to save! Erica said.

"Well ladies, you can go through and no prison breaks!" the guard said. We were half way through when the Scooby's tails stuck out of their dresses. "Is that a tail?" Erica then banged the guard head and we ran and found two captured people.

"Alix, are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Watch out, ninjas," She said. We fought ninjas and then freed Alix and Luke.

"Well, we're going need to find another way out since that way is blocked," Lucky said.

I notice the guards "Agreed," I said.

'Well, there is a secret passageway behind that wall," Alix said.

"Great, let's go and see where it leads," I said.

"Sounds like a boatload of fun," Alex said.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere," I said. He gave me a death glare and we left through the secret passageway but I have a feeling we were getting closer to the truth of why Chase Hunter captured us. All I saw was blackness in the passage until it gave way to the light of a dessert.

0o0o0o0o0

"Where are we going?" the man asked.

"To find my friend Elphaba," Glinda said.

"Is she as pretty as you?" the man asked.

"No, she is different than me, in every way," Glinda said.

"So, she is ugly?" the man asked.

"No, she has green skin," Glinda said.

"She is green! Is she a witch?" the man asked.

"Yes, like me," Glinda said.

"You are too pretty to be a witch," the man said.

"There she is," Glinda said. She was standing next to a scarecrow.

"Who is the scarecrow?" the man asked.

"Her boyfriend, Fiyero," Glinda said.

"How did she get a boyfriend?" the man asked.

"I don't know, "Glinda said to the man.

"So, is this the Hero of Light?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Elphie, he is that," Glinda said.

"Good, we have to walk another two miles, there is a memory crypt there," Elphie said.

**An: Well there's chapter 10. Luke is an OC. I like to know which one you like to see in the next chapter**


	11. 11: A defusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 11**

**Lucy fused with Xion's POV**

I was staring at the deadly task ahead of us. It was a single beam with swinging projectiles coming straight at anyone who dared to cross it.

"No need to alarm you, Lucy and Xion. But old red haired is coming through the door," Roxas said.

"Oh great, a decision, I either cross the killer beam with axes or get captured by old fusion man," I said.

Axel then collapsed and I checked for a pulse. He was alive but he was in a coma.

"Who wants to carry him?" I asked.

"Not me," Sora and I said.

"Wait, that's mean I have to carry him across that," Roxas said.

"Yes, that about sums it up, Roxas," we said.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Ansem said.

"Well, let's go onto the old beamy death trap," I said Roxas went on first with Axel. He passed through the first two sets of axes and was facing the last ax when he almost lost his balance but regained it and finished crossing.

"Come on, Sora and Lucy and Xion," Roxas said.

"Sora, you go first," I said .Sora went and dodged rolled through the course with grace and ease and not a single scratch on his body.

"I am on the other side, come on Lucy and Xion," Sora said. I was terrified of falling and or getting hit by the axe and I froze.

Lucy and Xion, he is behind you," Sora and Roxas said.

"Come, here my little experiment," Ansem said. I started to sing.

**Lucy fused with Xion: I have to face my fear to get across the single beam.**

I stepped on the beam and I felt for solid ground and I went toward the axes of doom.

**Ansem: I will get you before you reach the end of this ride.**

**Lucy: I will make it pass these axes of doom and I will roll though them.**

**Ansem: You won't make it.**

**Lucy: I will make it and escape from my insane chaser.**

**Ansem: You can't stop your fear, I will get you insolent young girl.**

**Lucy: I won't be stopped.**

**Ansem: My shadow will get you.**

Lucy summoned a keyblade with Xion's help and stopped the shadow which belonged to Ansem.

"Come on, Xion you can make it," Roxas said.

"I know I can, and I will," Xion said through me.

I made it to the other side. "Roxas did you find a lever or switch? I asked. "He is almost here,"

"I found one," Roxas said. He pulled it and we were behind a wall that had a wand that defuses people and there was and a kid who looked liked Shaggy.

"I wonder what this wand does?" Sora asked. He aimed it at us and I fell backwards in pain.

**Lucy's POV**

I awoke to Sora and saw that he was staring. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Sora asked.

"I am," I said. I noticed the voice of Xion was not nagging to speak through me. I saw that Xion was being stood over by Roxas. Xion awoke and stared at Roxas.

"Did Lucy and I just defuse?" She asked.

"I believe we did, and Sora please gives me the wand," I said. He handed me the wand.

"Roxas, where is Axel?" I asked,

"He is over there," Roxas replied. I walked over to him and used some of the awakening potion and he woke up.

"Wow, it looked like you and Xion defused in the nick of time," Axel said.

"It sure does, look that way," I said I went over to the cage and picked the lock for the younger looking Shaggy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shaggy," the Young Shaggy said.

"I am Lucy, and the others are Sora, Roxas and Axel," I said.

"Where am I?" Young Shaggy asked.

"A prison, but we have to find a way out," I replied.

"I agree," Young Shaggy said. We found the next lever and collided with my son and a bunch of other people in the tunnel. I saw Alix, Josie, Fangface, Erica ,Lucky ,Tiny Tina, Scooby, the rest of the mini duplicates of mystery incorporated, my brother Luke and Kyle, his girlfriend, Lucy Bluelily and Daniel Junior and Elena PrickRose. This was going to be one interesting time stopping everyone.

0o0o0o0o0

"How much farther do we have to walk?" the man asked Glinda.

"We should be there soon, Hero of Light," Glinda said.

"He has been whining for the last mile and a half," Fiyero said.

"Actually, mile and three-fourths," Elphaba said.

"Is this the place here?" the man asked.

"Yes, this is the place" Elphaba said.

"Elphie, this place is destroyed," Glinda said.

"It wasn't yesterday," Fiyero said. There was a sobbing coming from the rubbles.

"Do you hear that?" the man asked.

"Yes, I hear it," Glinda said.

"I think we should investigate what it is," the man said.

"But the crypt only works at midnight, it is five minutes until midnight," Elphaba said.

"Elphie, we should see who is hurt," Fiyero said. The man, Glinda, Fiyero and Elphaba followed the cry to find a crying girl made of china.

"My legs, they came off again," China Girl said.

"I got you," the man said.

"But they are coming back, they want you, the man," China Girl said. The man picked up her legs and touched them together and they magically healed.

"Thank you, what is your name?" China Girl asked. The man caught a brief flash and he heard his name being called by someone.

"My name is Jimmy," the man said.

"They are here," China Girl said. Vampire-werewolves had them surrounded.

**An: Well so ends this chapter with so many twists and this chapter song is "facing my fear written by me. The next chapter will be with Edmund and the pussycats and then the following will be with the three half of prison half group….. **


	12. 12: Amnesia? Again?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 12**

**Someone's POV (again)**

I awoke to a light coming out of a window and it was blinding me. I awoke with a bit of fuzzy memory. I try to retrieve any information to where I was or to figure out who I was. I moved out of the bed and walk to the mirror. The house sounded like a ghost town, the only sounds I heard was my footsteps. The house was definitely abandoned but I did not remember how I got there or who I might have been there with. I gazed at the girl in the mirror. She had brown hair, blue eyes and looked hot. She was slim but yet not starving skinny. I looked for any form of ID and I found a driver license. It read: Nathalie Thorn. It showed a picture of the girl who resembled the girl I saw in the mirror which I knew was me. I heard footsteps coming through the front door. The voices then began to talk.

"Well, it looks like we found ourselves yet, another abandoned house, we can rest in for the night," the first male voice said.

"Edmund, we are only here because we are miles away from the mystery solver convention," a female voice said.

"I know Valerie, but we could have at least driven for another hour," Edmund said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we only have to stay here for the next seven hours," Valerie said.

"Well, hopefully Sebastian will be happy here," another female voice said.

"He will be Alexandra," Valerie said.

"Sister, how many bags do you need for the night?" another male voice asked.

"Well, dear brother, Alexander, I only need these two," Alexandra said.

"Well, looks like we are all ready," Alexander said.

"Tehee, this place looks like cozy, isn't that right Bleep?" A female voice asked.

"How could an abandoned house look cozy?" Edmund asked.

"It is, because it is so well furnished," Melody said.

"I am so tired from driving seventeen hours," a final male voice said.

"Well, I wanted to get to the convention when it first started on Saturday morning, Alan," Edmund said

"Well, it is only Friday night, and the convention doesn't start till noon so I guess we should turn in for the night," Alan said.

"Well, it looks like Alan and I can take these couches," Alexander said. I tripped over the lamp and it fell hard on the floor.

"What was that?" Alexander asked.

"A lamp just fell over," Edmund said.

"Lamps don't fall by themselves, do they?" Alexander asked.

"No, they usually don't, so there must be someone else in this house besides the dust that is spreading," Valerie said. They climbed up the stairs and I had nowhere to hide and I caught glimpses of them. They found me.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"I am Nathalie Thorn, or at least that what my ID says since I have no memory," I said.

"She has a similar case to Jake Knalcon, the boy Velma found," Valerie said.

'Who?" I asked.

"Never mind, let's goes to bed," Valerie said. I awoke again to everyone sleeping. I checked the clock and saw that it was nine o clock so I gently nudged everyone awake.

"What time is it?" Edmund asked.

"Nine o clock and I was wondering if there was another girl who was on your team," I said.

"Alan had an old childhood friend named Josie, who died in a car crash at a young age, but that's it and would you like to come with us?" Edmund said.

"Sure," I said. We all left within the hour and I smiled at my good luck.

0o0oo0o0o0

"I assume these are the things we were supposed to avoid," Jimmy said.

"Yes, these were the things that attacked me and broke my legs," China Girl said.

"What are they?" Glinda asked.

"I have never seen these creatures before," Elphaba said.

"I don't believe they are from Oz," Fiyero said.

"I believe I have the answer to your question," a voice said. One of the creatures approached from the back and changed into his human form.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"I am Chase Hunter, leader of the vampire-werewolves," the voice said.

"What do you want with us?" China Girl asked.

"It is your friend, Jimmy, who I would like to talk too actually," Chase said.

"Why should I trust you?" Jimmy asked.

"You don't have reason to except I know who you were before this," Chase said.

"I don't need your help, monster," Jimmy said.

"Suit yourself, heel my creations, we are leaving," Chase said. He and his vampire werewolves left without a trace of them ever being there.

"We have to find a place to spend the night," China Girl said.

"I know of a place," Elphaba said.

"It is this way," Fiyero said.

"Well, it looks like you won't be getting your memories back tonight, I am so sorry, Jimmy," Glinda said.

"It is fine," Jimmy replied.

"But, aren't you sad that you don't remember who you are" Glinda asked.

"Not at all," Jimmy said. Elphaba, Fiyero, China Girl, Glinda and Jimmy arrived at Elphaba's house.

"I think we should turn in for the night," Fiyero said.

"Yes, we should," Elphaba said.

"I can't fall asleep without someone tucking me in, my dad use to do it, then Oz himself," China Girl said.

"I could do it," Jimmy said.

"Thank you, Jimmy," China Girl said. China Girl lay on a tiny bed which Glinda had made for the small girl.

"Are you all comfortable?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I am so tired," China Girl said as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Jimmy smiled as China Girl reminded him of someone, a name clicked in his head, _Lucy_.

**AN: Well looks like Nathalie remembers Josie but who is Nathalie? Review!  
**


	13. 13: Captured!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 13**

**Jacqueline's POV**

I carried Alex on my back as Tinker and Speed Buggy drove on my right side. "Are you okay, Jacqueline?" Tinker asked.

"My future husband just risked his life and is in a coma, so I am not okay," I said. The silence lasted for a few minutes and we then ran across two girls with brown hair and one of them had blue eyes and the other had green eyes.

"Have you seen two kids around here?" The girl with green eyes asked.

"I have not seen two kids, who match the description you have given," I said.

"This does not look good, Holly," the girl with blue eyes said.

"I know it is not good, Molly, that we lost them after such a short amount of time," Holly said to the other girl

"I hope we could find Daniel Junior and Kyle, especially with Kyle not being able to run or breathe right under extreme stress," Molly said.

"What do your brother look like?" I asked.

"They resemble our father, who resembles the person who created him," Holly said.

"What is your father's name?" I asked.

"Lucky Knight," Molly said. I then started to have a flashback to when Aaron and James were young.

"_Mom, look what James and I finished drawing," Aaron said._

"_What is it a picture of?" I asked._

_James walked in. "It is a picture of a vampire-werewolf hybrid which combines our dad's and uncle's power. If I could make him real, I would call him Lucky," James said._

"_What would his last name be?" I asked._

"_Knight, this is because he is strong and brave like a Knight and never backs down from a fight," Aaron said._

"_His kids would be name Daniel Junior and Kyle for the boys," James said._

"_He could also have two daughters named Molly and Holly," Aaron said._

"_He could also have an assassin for a brother named Steven Falcon and he would be a demigod with his father being Adam Knight, the new kids of the Greek and Olympic gods since Zeus was killed," James said._

"_Let's not get carried away," I said._

"Do you think you could help us find our brothers and father?" Molly asked.

"We could also get our dad to help your husband," Holly said.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

We continue to walk when I saw a large crowd of people. I spotted the other prisoners and some new faces.

I was about to speak when Holly and Molly spot their brothers and father.

"Dad," Molly said. She approached the guy and I knew he was the one James and Aaron draw.

"I am Jacqueline Mouse," I said.

The others introduced themselves by their names and I noticed two boys who strongly resembled James and Aaron. They said their names were Daniel and Alex.

**Daniel's POV**

"Guys, we may all be reunited but we still find our friends," I said.

"I agree with Daniel, even though I am happy to see my mom, we have to find a way into the twisted reality hunter put our friends in,"

"We need someone to willingly scope out a portal and make sure it is safe," I said.

"I volunteer, to go to scope out the area," Lucky said. A giant portal opened up behind us.

"Well, we should go check out that portal," I said.

"Well, we find a way to pull me back in," Lucky said.

"A kite, which I happened to have," I said.

"Guys it looks safe…wait don't….." Lucky started to say, he was cut off and the kite string was broken.

"Well, if Lucky said it was okay, then we should enter," I said. We all entered and fell into a cage set by Chase Hunter.

"Well, it looks like we have our little troublemakers/ amulet wielders who escaped," Chase Hunter said.

"Oh great, we are now trapped in a cage by an insane psychopath vampire werewolf," I said. Chase Hunter left the room and my Amulet began to glow and so did Alex's.

"You guys can escape with a maximum of seven other people, so use the power before Chase Hunter comes back and the chance is gone," Erica said.

"I will take Alix, Daniel Junior, Kyle," Alex said.

"I will take Scooby, Tiny Tina, and Jacqueline plus unnamed company," I said. We teleported out of the cage due to the amulet's power and used a large bush for cover from Chase Hunter.

Chase Hunter came back. "Well, it looked like nine escaped but I still got everyone else and there is no escaping this reality, without the help of three wiccans and a fourth of a Wiccan," Chase Hunter said.

"Thank you, Chase Hunter," I said. He then left with our friends.

0o0o0o0

It was the next morning and Jimmy was ready to get his memory back. He was tired of not knowing who he was, what had he done. He sighed as he waited for the others to wake up. He heard a doorbell and got it. A man was standing outside the house.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked.

"My name is Oz," the man replied.

"You, I hate you," Elphaba said.

"Theodora?" Oz asked.

"No, my name is Elphaba," Elphaba said. Glinda walked down the stairs and stared out of the door.

"Who is this?" Glinda asked.

"Oz," Jimmy replied.

"Glinda, I thought I left you in Oz," Oz said.

"Hi, Oz," China Girl said.

"Is this the Hero of Light?" Oz asked.

"Yes, he has no memory currently though," China Girl said.

"I might know a trick for this one," Oz replied. Jimmy smiled as he remembered another name, _Scooby Doo._

**AN: Well Hunter caught all except or nine characters and Molly and Holly are OCS and twins. Review please! **


	14. 14: Elsewhere

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Wherever Girl: I agree with you on finding Josie and Well soon isn't within the month (Right)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 14**

**Third person aka nobody's POV**

Daphne was waiting for Fred to change the tires on the Mystery Machine. It had lost its tires to scattered thumbtacks on the road. They were going to be late to the mystery solver's convention and also late to meeting up with Velma, Shaggy, Scooby Dum, Scooby Dee, Scrappy and his assistant Lily.

"How much longer will it take you to change the tires?" Daphne asked.

"I am almost finished changing the tires and we could be back on the road just in time to meet up with Shaggy and the others," Fred said.

Velma was waiting with the young man she had just met. She had to admit he was kind of cute. His hair contrasted his brilliant blue eyes which radiated in the sunlight.

"Are you okay, Velma?" Jake asked.

"I am fine, I was just daydreaming," she replied.

"Have you ever liked anyone before?"

Velma hesitated. "I did used to like Shaggy but it got in the way of him and his. . ."

"And what, Velma?" Jake asked.

Velma again hesitated. "Well, I was gonna say Scooby but that is the name of Ruby's dead brother that you mentioned," Velma said.

" I am not even quite sure who I am, and I hope my memory comes back in the near future, but I feel like we have been in love forever but I only just met you," Jake said.

"I feel the same way, I hope you could get your memory soon," Velma replied.

"Me too, so I could remember who I was and who I should be," It went quiet as the conversation died out.

Scrappy kicked the limo he was driving in to start it up. "You stupid hunk of metal, why won't you work?" Scrappy screamed.

"Well, it might be the fact that we have three flat tires and we are out of gas," Lily said.

"How are we supposed to get to the meeting place though?" Scrappy asked.

"We could try walking with Shaggy," Shaggy had already gotten a head start. They started to follow him.

"I hope that we could get there before sunset," Shaggy said.

"Why won't will be able to get there, Shaggy?" Scrappy asked.

"It is a long walk, Scrappy with it being a good two miles," Shaggy said.

"Two miles…do you know how long that is for a puppy?" Scrappy asked.

"Well, it isn't so long if you walk and complain less," Lily said.

"I knew I shouldn't give Scooby Dum and Scooby Dee the spare tires and limo," Scrappy said. Everything went quiet as they continued to walk through the last mile.

Scooby Dee was staring out the window and enjoying the view. It was so calm and peaceful until the windows were shot through. A figure grabbed Scooby Dum and the driver and placed them in cages. "I will let you survive but here is some dust to think about what just happened," he said. He hit her with memory dust and memory of her with Scooby flashed through her mind as she slowly collapsed.

"So, we saved the world twice prior to this and we forgot?" Kim asked.

"Yep, that is exactly what happened," Kite said.

"Do all people like tortifying us?" Puggsy asked.

"Nope, only special people," Brielle said.

"Well, we were pretty popular," Biff said.

"We really should find the others to give them their memories back so that we have a fighting chance against this villian," Samantha said.

"No argument there," Gin said.

"What's the matter Brielle?" Puggsy asked.

"Well, I have something to do so, I will be leaving now but please don't do anything stupid, actually by stupid I mean stupid than normal," Puggsy said.

"Where are you going?" Puggsy asked.

"To check on something for Luna but I will be back eventually but I will be leaving Kiff behind," she said. Brielle vanished and all went quiet again.

"Velma, how have you been?" Fred asked.

"Fine and this is the guy who I was talking about who lost his memory," Velma said.

"Can I interview him for Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake?" Daphne asked.

"Sure, you could interview after my memory is back," Jake said.

"I wonder what is taking Shaggy and Scrappy and Lily so long," Fred said. Scooby Dee approached the gang.

"Scooby Dum was kidnapped by a mysterious figure," she said.

"Did you notice who he was?" Velma asked.

"I have no clue that the man was who gave me this mysterious dust that made me remembers something. I had flashbacks of Scooby," Scooby Dee said.

"The dead Scooby?" everyone else asked.

"The one and only," she replied. Shaggy, Lily and Scrappy approached the gang.

"What is going on here?" Scrappy asked.

"It seems that Scooby Dee was having flashback of the dead Scooby," Velma said.

"We should investigate where Scooby Dee was attacked," Fred said.

"I agree with you," Daphne said.

"I will also go with you. What about you, Shaggy?" Velma said.

"I will go with you," Shaggy said.

"Well, I am not going there," Scrappy said.

"I will stay with Scrappy," Lily said.

The six approached the limo which had a broken image of the dust lying on it.

"Well, this dust is very interesting," Velma said. She accidently flung it and it landed on everyone's eyes but Scooby Dee's. Memories flowed through their heads as they remembered Scooby and their exploits. Jake remembered a lot more from his real name to his adventures with the gang and his proposal to Velma.

"My name is Javier Jekyll also known as JJ to the rest of you," he said.

"We have to find everyone else in the twisted reality and make them remember," Velma said. Everyone agreed.

"You won't get away this mysterious figure," Deb said.

"We will see about that and here is a little dog to play with," the mysterious figure said.

"It seems that our little friends have their memories back. Bravo, the first team let us see if they will survive and undo this reality since I have two key pieces to restore this reality within the next four days which is harder than it looks, so let us advance in this game and speed things up," Chase Hunter said.

0o0o0o0o0

"What is the remedy?" Jimmy asked.

"It is done, I cannot tell you, for I have not named it yet," Oz replied. Jimmy reluctantly drank the vial and felt a weird convulsion. He felt this body tearing into two pieces, two people.

"What is happening to him? China Girl asked Oz.

"I believe his two halves are separating," Fiyero said.

"Making the Hero of Light and his nobody," Elphaba said. Jimmy's body vanished and in its place stood two male boys, twins in appearance.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"We have no time for introductions, Hero of Light, you have to go and stop this twisted reality from coming through. It is a part of your destiny, a part of the future," Oz said.

"I have had a vision, Hero of Light, that this will not be the last time the five of us meet, me, Oz, China Girl, Glinda and Fiyero. Never forget Jimmy, James, he is more a part of you then you know," Elphaba said the five of them left James, alone with his nobody brother, certain that he could fulfill his destiny.

**AN: Gulp! Well look like this chapter finally revealed who Jake was. R and R.**


	15. 15: True Love's kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 15**

**Daniel's POV**

We had landed in a wooded forest. It felt sort of lonely with only Daniel Junior, Alex, Tiny Tina, Alix, Scooby, a knocked out Kyle and mystery man and the daughter of Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"Where do you think we are in Chase Hunter's twisted reality?" Alex asked.

"I believe we are in the forest, which winds down to the road in which lead to the mystery solvers convention," I said.

"Where did you get the impression we would wind up meeting the other gangs?" Tiny Tina said.

"I didn't say that part, but here is a sign over there, which literally stated what I just said," I replied

"Well, that was too convenient for Chase Hunter to let us know where we are," Daniel Junior said.

"It is a little too convenient for my taste," Alix said.

I quickly changed the topic to Jacqueline. "So what is Mystery man's name?" I asked.

"His name is Alexander or Alex," Jacqueline responded.

"Well, at least I could stop calling him Mystery man," I said.

"I can't believe he been in a coma for day, I thought his vampire healing method would kick in," Jacqueline said.

"Wait, he's a vampire in the sunlight, what breed is he?" I asked.

"He is a pure-blooded vampire who needs no blood and is immune to everything, except pure-blooded vampire werewolves and pure-blooded werewolves, who Chase Hunter happened to be," Jacqueline replied.

"I think I know what happened, but I like to try something first," I said.

"What would you like to try?" Jacqueline asked.

"I would like to try True love's Kiss," I answered.

"That is just a myth in the Disney world and only works in the movies," Jacqueline said.

"Well, let's try it. All it takes is a little bit of faith," I replied.

**Daniel: True love's kisses can make anything happen in the whole wide grand world.**

**Tiny Tina: True love's kiss can make big mountains seem small.**

**Daniel Jr.: True love's kiss can make magic into wonders.**

**Alex: True Love's kiss can make nobodies feel.**

**Alix: True love's kiss can span across time and space.**

Kyle woke up from his healing and joined in.

**Kyle: True Love's Kiss can keep you alive and well forever.**

**Scooby: Rure rove riss rorks Ron ranimals.**

"I will try it," Jacqueline said. She leaned and kissed Alex and he slowly woke up.

**Jacqueline: True Love's kiss even work on vampires and brings people out of comas.**

**Alex: True Love's kiss will wake you up. It works every time.**

**Jacqueline and Alex: True love's kiss stands the test of time.**

**Daniel: True Love's kiss shall never die.**

**Kyle: True Love's kiss has no borders.**

**Scooby: Rue Rove's Riss ris rincredibie.**

**Alex and Alix: True Love's kiss lives and never dies.**

**Tiny Tina and Daniel: True love's kiss will never die…."**

"Well that lead us to the end of the winding road," I said. I noticed Uncle Edmund, Valerie, Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, Alan and another woman. I also noticed mine and Alex's amulet was glowing.

"Can I see that?" Jacqueline asked.

"Sure," I said, handing her my amulet.

"May I see your amulet, Alex?" Alex asked.

"Sure," he replied as he handed him his amulet and they directed it towards the Josie and the pussycat gang and mystery woman. They handed them back.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Your amulets have the power of the world in them and can be used for good or evil purposes. We use it to give your friends their memories back," Alex replied. We approached them.

"Where is Lucky and when did I change into the dress I'm wearing?" Natasha asked.

"Natasha, your memory was erased and Chase Hunter has Lucky," I said.

"That little _bastardo. I am going to kill him," _Natasha said.

"Guys, we should locate the others and then head straight into the trap," I said.

"Why would we do that?" Alexandra asked.

"So, we could find the others and save them," I replied.

"Come on, Alexandra, we have to save Josie," Alan said.

"I like it better, when he didn't remember her," Alexandra muttered.

0o0o00o

"Mark, do you ever think anyone will find us since we are not captured by Chase Hunter?" Deb asked.

"We should as long as they notice we are missing," Mark said. The mysterious figure entered the room. He dropped off Sebastian.

"I hope they figure out where we are soon," Deb said

0o0o0o0o0o

"I hope everyone is liking there stay at the cages," Chase Hunter said.

Erica shook the cage. "Let me out, you little jerk, you over sized brute," Erica said, with much malice in her voice.

"You aren't going anywhere and more will be joining us soon enough, it is all for the better," Chase Hunter said.

0o0o0o0

Aaron groaned as he got up and saw he was once again in his own body. It had never felt so wonderful to be alone.

"You are finally up," James said. "It has been three hours,"

"Where are we?" Aaron asked.

"In Chase Hunter's twisted reality," James replied.

"But, how did we become two people again?" Aaron asked, confused on their situation.

"Oz, the answer is Oz," James replied. "We have to get moving, Chase Hunter is setting a trap for all of the meddlers to fall into."

"Shouldn't we get help?" Aaron asked. "We can't do this alone."

"I already called for back-up, apparently Peter Parker and Danica never lost their memories and can assist us," James said.

" It is time to take Chase Hunter down," Aaron said. The duo left the house and started to walk in the direction of the Mystery solver's convention.

**AN: What did Hunter mean by that last remark? Where are the four unknown missing? This chapter song is True Love's kiss written by me. **


	16. 16: A sad tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 16**

**Daniel's POV**

We walked towards the intersection. I spotted the Fangface gang with some figures. The mystery incorporated gang along with Scrappy and Lily were coming from the other said.

"Raggy, ri rissed rou," Scooby shouted.

"Scooby, old buddy, old pal, I missed you today," Shaggy said.

"Who are these people?" I asked towards Kim.

"My name is Kiff," the boy who resembled Puggsy said.

"Kiff, as in the son of Puggsy and Brielle, who inherited his surrogate mother reality traveling power," I said.

"Don't say it so loud, Luna still doesn't know," Kiff whispered.

"Sorry, I sort of forgot about that fact. I guess the other people are Gin and Kite/Kitefang," I said.

"My name is Samantha AKA Sam Fangsworth, Fang's twin sister," the other girl said.

Are you Kassy, Fang's wife?" I asked.

"Yes, that is who I am," I said.

"Scrappy, why are you so sad?" Lily asked.

"Well, it is just, I was looking forward to seeing my mom who I rarely see and my estranged dad," Scrappy replied.

"I have a feeling that we will see them soon," I said.

"How are we going to get to the "fake" Mystery solver's convention?" Daphne asked.

"We should walk there, since we could go under the cover of darkness to make it harder for Chase Hunter to see us," I said.

"That is not a bad idea," Biff said.

What are we going to do about my little brother?" Daniel Junior said.

"We could have someone carry him," I suggested.

"How did he get this way?" Alex, the vampire, asked.

"It happen back when I was eight. My dad, Kyle and I were walking home from the Hero City Cinema Theater. It was a dark and starless night. It was impossible for anyone who wasn't a supernatural creature to see in the blinding darkness. My dad is a vampire werewolf so he could sense the footsteps we took. A shot rang from the roof top and was about to hit our dad when Kyle jumped in the way and took the bullet for him," Daniel Junior said.

"Isn't Lucky immune to bullets?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Yes, my father is immune to bullets, but this bullet was no ordinary bullet. It was a flame bullet," Daniel Junior said.

"Rhat's ra rlame rullet?" Scooby asked.

"A flame bullet is a bullet which releases a fiery blast which kills a vampire-werewolf in any form," Daniel Junior said.

Those would be useful against Chase Hunter," I said.

"No, they wouldn't be, because he is a pureblooded vampire-werewolf who created them to use against his enemies and the enemies of his father," Daniel Junior said.

"Who is Chase Hunter's father?" JJ asked.

"No one is quite sure who he is, even your dad, Daniel. There are only legends that he is either the son of a powerful villian, the grandson of the devil or possibly the son of the devil but these are only theories. Let's get to the topic we started on which was Kyle's injury. As I was saying, the flame bullet has hit Kyle and he was not fine. There was blood spewing out of his chest and the bullet had hit his heart," Daniel Junior asked.

"Hasn't it been proven that a human could live with their heart?" Velma asked.

"Yes, but a particular power core for their power is their heart. We rushed him to the hospital and he was fine within the week but not without dangerous consequences. Kyle now can't overuse his power or move for long distances without the bullet shifting in his chest attacking his heart and causing chronic unbearable pains," Daniel Junior asked.

"So, how come the doctors didn't remove the bullet?" I asked.

"The flame bullet embedded itself, so deep, that it is unable to be removed without Kyle dying in the process," Daniel Junior said.

"That could be a major problem for us. I hope Kyle doesn't slow us done," I said.

We arrived a few blocks from the Mystery Solver's convention. There was a sudden halt as "Rister ruby," Scooby said.

"Mom," Scrappy said.

"Scooby, have you been taking care of your nephew?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah mom, he would always stop me when I try to splat the monsters and he is still my favorite and bravest uncle," Scrappy said, with pride in his voice.

"Have you found dad yet?" Scrappy asked.

"Nope, I haven't found him yet, and I highly doubt that I will find him without his name," Ruby said.

"I know the answer to that question. His name is Emerald Knight," Lily said.

"Now it will be easy to find him," Ruby said.

"Easier than you think, since that is my dad's dog," Daniel Junior said.

"Rucky rad ra rog? Scooby asked. "Ri ridn't row rhat rat rall."

"You never asked him and he rarely mentions Emerald since he went missing when my dad was fifteen," Daniel Junior said.

"Well, I presume you're looking for me then," a voice said from behind them. It was a gray dog with green strips, a green EK collar and he had blue spots.

"So you are my son, Scrappy Cornelius Knight-Doo," Emerald said.

0o0o0o0o

"Well, my plan is going better than ever. They all know about my trap and my plans but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Chase Hunter said.

"What was the purpose of bringing in Scrappy's parents?" Lucky asked.

"Well, the best way to break a person is to kill those close to them such as their family," Chase said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You monster, what are you planning?" Lucky asked.

"No, spoilers for you, and I will be leaving for the Mystery Solver's Convention, so have fun with waiting in glee. There is no way I can lose now, since the odds may be ever in my favor and not everything I do is for my own gain," Chase Hunter said.

0o0o0o0o0

"Here is my secret lab, exactly where I remember where it was," James said.

"It wouldn't be much of a secret lab," Aaron said. "I am going to help the others."

"I will stay here, it is time for us to turn the tables on this monster," James said.

**AN: In the next chapter a whole lot will happen. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ AND FLAMER WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH CHASE HUNTER.**


	17. 17: What a trap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Warning: The following will be quite hilarious, possibly.**

**Chapter 17**

**Daniel's POV**

"The mystery solver's convention is just up ahead," I said.

"So does everybody remember the plan?" Tiny Tina asked.

"Row rould re rorget rit ro roon?" Scooby asked.

"You could be shocked by the short attention span, of some of the mystery solvers," Alex replied.

"Do you really think that Chase Hunter knows that we escaped his trap?" Velma asked.

"I believe he knows, since he sent everyone into the twisted reality a few days ago, and I believe that he could do a dirty trick," I said.

What dirty trick could he use on us anyway?" Eric asked.

"He will probably use your sister, cousin and Josie as bait," Alix said.

"We have to remember to protect Lily from Chase Hunter since she has a soul which could help untwist this reality," Scrappy said.

"I won't let her out of my sight for a single second," Scrappy said.

"He gets that from my side of the family," Emerald said.

"How could we escape if Chase Hunter has a trap?" Shaggy asked.

"I thought of a way for that," I answered.

"I wonder where Peter is?" Daphne asked.

"I hope Mary Jane and Danica are with him," Shaggy said.

"We are in New York, where Spiderman and Mary Jane originated from. So you never know," I said. We entered the Convention. It was quiet until we made it to the middle. There stood a cage which held Erica, Fangface, Josie and Speed Buggy. Chase Hunter entered through a puff of smoke.

"Well, now looks we have some more prisoners to join the collection," Chase Hunter said.

" Chase Hunter, you will never get away this," I shouted.

"I believe that I have already gotten away with this," he said.

"Let my husband go, you little demon," Kassy said.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Chase Hunter said.

"Give us my twin brother back and my cousin and we will leave," Sam said.

"What is that word that begins with n and ends in r. Never!" Chase Hunter said.

"Give me back my fiancée and nothing will happen to you," Alan said.

Chase Hunter glared ."If anyone attacks me, then everyone in the cage gets a little shock which increases with every attack you give towards me," he grinned as he said this.

"We are so screwed," I said.

"This is no fun," Chase Hunter said as he lunged towards us.

" Split up!" Biff and Fred shouted.

**Chase Hunter: There is no escape for you**

**You could run but you can't hide from the monster.**

Shaggy and Scooby are disguised as barbers and pull Chase Hunter over to give him a haircut.

"Monsieur Hunter, how would you like your hair cut?" Shaggy asked.

"Short, but not too short," Chase Hunter said. Shaggy and Scooby give him a buzz cut and hand him a mirror.

"How do you like your new haircut?" Shaggy asked.

Chase Hunter glared. "I will get you meddlers for this," he said, his fangs barred. Shaggy and Scooby run and drop the barber costumes.

**Chase Hunter: You could wear all your tricks through**

**But you can't stop me.**

Chase Hunter is chasing Velma and JJ. They come across a barn exhibit and disguise themselves as farmers.

"There you are my little mystery solvers," Chase said. He approaches Velma and JJ.

"You wouldn't hit a woman or a man wearing glass, now, would you?" Velma asked.

"No, that would be morally wrong to do, since they could barely see," he replied.

"Gotta go then," JJ said. Velma and JJ ran away from the exhibit.

"Wait a minute, I believe I just got tricked," he said, angry once again. He chases after them.

**Chase Hunter: If you could just see**

**That you will fall like flies**

Daphne and Fred and Scooby Dee are running away from Chase Hunter when they bump into Shaggy, Scooby, Velma and JJ. Chase Hunter let loose a switch.

"Have fun with my little present," he said. A giant ball comes rolling from behind them and in front of them. They run forward and make a turn right before the boulder hits them and are one side of the cage where the ones Chase Hunter brought there were captive.

**Chase Hunter: The lives are failing them at the most important time**

**At that lively time of death and misery and grief where they will die or jump away.**

Kim, Biff, Puggsy, Kiff and Kite are running from Chase Hunter. Kiff uses his portal power to constantly more objects in Chase Hunter's path while the others throw objects behind them. Chase Hunter gives up and teleports on top of the cage and flips another switch. This release yet another boulder while Kite changes into Kitefang whose breaks the boulder and they continue to run until they reach the right side of the cage which holds their captive friends.

**Chase Hunter: There is no means of escaping**

**This is one trap which you will never escape.**

Alan, Alexandra, Alexander, Melody, Valerie, Edmund, Natasha and Kassy and Bleep are running from Chase Hunter. They are using Edmund's ability to turn anything to stone similar to the White Witch's power to throw stone objects back at Chase Hunter. Chase Hunter grows tired of these games and flicks anther switch which releases another boulder. They wind up behind the cage after dodging the boulder.

**Chase Hunter: For the bad guys will win this round**

**Because the good guys suck**

Daniel, Alex, Alix Tiny Tina, Sam, Alex, Jacqueline, Kyle and Daniel, Scrappy, Ruby, Emerald and Lily were running from Chase Hunter. They put on baseball uniforms and pretend to play ball. "Let me play a quick game," Chase Hunter said. They glue his feet to the field and run away as he activates the final boulder and they run to the front entrance of the cage.

**Chase Hunter: For the good guys never win…**

"We should charge the cage and make sure that everyone gets out," I said. We charged the cage and it broke into four pieces freeing Fangface, Josie, Speed Buggy and Erica.

"There is no escape from here and you will all be mine in a matter of time," he said. He then reappears behind us.

"I think now, would be a good time to run," Tiny Tina suggested. We all run forward and hit a dead end wall.

"We are so dead," I said, when Spiderman grabs Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and JJ. A gargoyle dove in and took up Josie, Alan, Fangface, Erica, and Eric and Alex and Alix. They land above the balcony and were safe from danger. Chase Hunter was closing in fast and there was no means of escape for the rest for us when I fell through the wall along with Tiny Tina, Scooby, Scrappy, Lily, Alex, Emerald, Edmund and Valerie and Speed Buggy. I frowned as this meant that Chase Hunter has captured Kiff, Puggsy, Kim, Biff, Kassy, Sam and Kite, Alexandra, Alexander, Melody and Fred and Ruby.

I walk through the maze until I found a laboratory. It contained early photos of Lucky and Chase Hunter the third, at a young age. This must have been my father's old lab where he made up his new inventions I checked the computer and when it asked for his password I typed in his alias. It displayed where everyone was at the current moment and if they were dead or alive. A cough emerged from behind me and I jumped up in surprise.

"Umm, son would you mind stepping away from my computer.?" James asked. I turned around to see my dad dressed in a blue shirt, jeans and sneakers before the kidnapping.

"How did you and Aaron escape Chase Hunter fusion spell?" I asked.

"My brother and I were fused and he erased our memories, but we got some help from some new friends," James said.

"Then why didn't you come and look for us to tell us you were alright?" I asked.

"I knew that Chase Hunter had cameras everywhere in this twisted reality so that he could make sure that he could outdo all the good guys and capture us and give us to his father, I also haven't gotten my memory back until yesterday," James replied.

"Who is Chase Hunter's Father?" I asked.

" Chase Hunter's mother was a vampire-werewolf named Sophia Knight who fell in love with Chase Lucas Hunter the second AKA the Devil. I was planning for Chase Hunter to never found out what his father was and train him to be a good guy, like what his mother wanted,, but he found out before I could even start to train him in the ways of combat and protecting the innocent," James replied.

"How come you just didn't just try to talk him over to the good side?" I asked.

" He was too far corrupted," James replied.

"Wait, did you say Sophie Knight?' I asked.

"Yes, Sophie Knight was Adam's sister and the aunt to Lucky, she gave birth to Chase Hunter," James said.

"So does that mean that Lucky and Chase Hunter are cousins?" I asked.

"No, Lucky was adopted. No one knows who his parents are," James replied.

"So did you do anything before you were a hero?" I asked.

"I was an assassin for a short amount of time in my life," James replied.

**An: So we end it at that note. R and R. this chapter song was no escape written by me **


	18. 18: Realtiy untwisted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and Looney Tunes. Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Chapter 18**

**Daniel's POV**

"Wait, did you just say you were an ex-assassin?" I asked.

"You are not crazy, I did say I was an Ex-assassin," James replied.

"So did you kill anyone? Did you?" I asked.

"Rell row rould rou rill ranyway?" Scooby asked.

"I don't like to talk about, what I did in the past as an assassin, since the past, is just that, the past."

"So you did kill someone, didn't you?" I asked.

"If you must be so insistent, I did kill two people by accident," I said.

"Who did you kill?" I asked.

"Well I would say, Sophia Knight, but she was killed due to my actions but not by me but I did kill, my two younger brothers," James said.

_James's Flashback_

_ I was eleven at the time and had just made my first "kill" on Sophia Knight. At this time my nobody half was still alive and was called my brother. We also had two younger brothers named Daniel and Alex . They looked like you and Alex. I was on my next mission to kill a famous villian called the King Pin. They blocked my way and were unrecognizable wearing hoodies and so I shoot both them. They died very quickly. I removed their hoods, grieved for them, not as their killer, but as their brother. I quit being an assassin on that day after their funerals since they were twins. My brother and I went to face Chase Hunter when he nearly shot me but my brother jumped in my way and got killed himself. This all happened on the same day but I had lost all my brothers on one day which was my birthday. I wondered alone until I discovered the path as an hero and was taught by my wise teacher and I started to learn things, things that I wouldn't have realized if this didn't happened._

_End of flashback_

"ror rou raciidntly rilled rour rothers rand rost raron ron rhe rame ray rhich rappened ro rour rirthday," Scooby said.

"Yep, Scooby, I lost all three of my brothers on my birthday," I replied.

"That was one dose of bad luck," Tiny Tina said.

"I have to agree with her on that note," Emerald said.

"Was that the same day you found me and saw Harry Potter's parents get killed?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily, it was the exact same day that happened," James replied..

"But if you didn't lose all your brothers that day, you wouldn't have gotten your powers?" Scrappy asked.

"Yes, it would mean that everything was meant to be," James said.

"You sure have a tragic past, don't you?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, I have a tragic past," he answered.

"I miss my friends now," Speed Buggy said..

"I miss my little sister and my little brother," Edmund said.

"I miss my four adopted sons," Alex, the vampire, said.

"Wait, did you say four sons?" James asked.

"Yes, why?" Alex asked.

"I find that odd, since I have three brothers but it must be a pure coincidence," he said.

"Are we going to hide here forever and ignore that Chase Hunter has most of our friends trapped in his grip?" I asked.

"No, we are going to go upstairs to get the other people who have been talking to Aaron," I said. We traveled upstairs and we wound up in a lounge like living room. Daphne, Peter Parker, The gargoyle, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Velma, JJ, Josie, Alan, Fangface, Fangpuss, Erica, my cousin and Alix were there..

"So out of everyone left in the twisted reality, we are a group of twenty six against one particular evil man," Aaron said.

"We can do it. Nothing is impossible," I said.

Aaron smirked. "There isn't a single leader in the group and we are only just children and one vampire," he said.

**Daniel:** ** We may just be children but **

**We have powers to protect ourselves and others.**

**Aaron: We are just twenty four children against the great threat in the world and we have lost already.**

**James: We still have hope.**

**We are the new heroes on the block**

**When the world needs us most**

**We can't give up.**

**We can do it and save the world from this disaster.**

"Dad, who is the gargoyle?" I asked towards James.

"It is Danica, Daniel," Daphne replied. She unzipped the costume to reveal herself in a purple dress.

"Is that better than the creepy gargoyle suit, Daniel?" Danica asked.

"Yes, the gargoyle suit was very creepy," I said.

"So you're Daniel?" Peter Parker asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"The memory of Peter Parker is still lost to Chase Hunter, he remembers some things but not others," James said.

"Have you getting him to kiss Daphne?" I asked.

"No, I have not tried to do that," he said.

"Then let's do it," I said. We literally pushed Daphne and Peter into a kiss, Peter was then flung backwards.

"Our kisses always have been epic but never as good as that one, Daphne," Peter said.

"I do believe that will work every time," I said.

My dad let loose a laugh. "I find it funny that you just forced romance when you are very anti-romantic," James said.

"Don't remind me," I said.

"So I do believe it is time to bring down Chase Hunter the third, but first, I must call Harry Potter and Bugs Bunny to make sure this works," James said. He called them and they arrived quickly.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"We will divide into two groups, the distractors and the rescuers," James said.

Why do we need distractors?" I asked.

" Chase Hunter's lair is in his hotel so who will volunteer to distract Matt, Will and NovaStormThunder?" James asked.

"So who will be the distractors?" I asked.

"They will be Daphne, Spiderman, Danica, Velma, JJ, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Josie, Alan, Erica, Fangpuss, Speed Buggy and Valerie and Edmund," James said.

"So then we will be the rescuers?" I asked.

"Yes, the rescuers will be Scooby, Scrappy, Lily, Emerald, Alex, Tiny Tina, Daniel, Alex, Alix, Aaron, Bugs Bunny, Harry Potter, Fangface and myself," James said.

We started to execute the plan and arrived at the lair. We knock on the door in waiter disguises. "Room service with your cooked rabbit is here," I said.

"I love to have some good cooked rabbit," Chase Hunter said. Chase Hunter opened the tray and saw Bugs Bunny.

"Hey, what's Up Doc?" Bugs asked. He then kissed him on the lips. My dad was muttering a spell under his breath and he spoke aloud perfectly.

"Out of all the cage, free all those who are not related to mystery solvers," James said. This caused anyone who had not been involved in a mystery with someone a mystery solver to disappear. The people left in the cage were Kite, Kim, Puggsy, Biff, Gin, Kiff, Tinker, Fred, Ruby, Scooby Dee, Alexander, Melody, Alexandra, Bleep, Fred, Ruby, Kassy and Sam, Lucy and Xion to be left in the cages along with Lucky and his four children and Jacqueline. We charged the age and they broke and everything looked over when I realize that there was fifty of us against Chase Hunter.

"Sepratus me and Lily from Harry Parent's half," James said. Both of them were flung backwards and there stood James and Lily Potter. This was when Matt, Will and NovaStormThunder arrived to help Chase Hunter but they stepped onto our side.

"I fell in love with a mean girl, and I am stick on the side of the good guys," Will said.

"I am sick of tired of being your lackey, and I quit being the bad guy," Matt said. The odds were now fifty five when Chase Hunter did something real sly and cheap. He grabbed Scooby and Bleep.

"If you come near me, the dog and alien gets it," Chase Hunter said as Bleep hopped out of his grip.

We all started to chant the reverse spell for the twisted reality.

_What was once created is now destroyed._

_Drop the twisted reality and fall away from the darkness and towards the light._

The spell ended and Chase Hunter had also grabbed a cute little bear named Pipsqueak and vanished through the portal.  
"Damn it, damn it we have to save Scooby and that adorable little bear," James said.

**AN: Well looks like reality is untwisted but Chase Hunter has Scooby and a cute bear form the Lorax named Pipsqueak.**


	19. 19: Saving people

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and Looney Tunes. Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine and Luckycool9 Owns himself and his Oc son.**

**Chapter 19**

**Third person POV**

"We have to track down Chase Hunter ad save Scooby and Pipsqueak," James said.

"I have to agree with my dad ,since Scooby helped me to get over my loneliness, give you all your memories back along with Kiff, Sam, Kassy, Gin, Kite and Brielle ," Daniel said.

"Yeah, until she had to do something for Luna," Puggsy said.

"Wait, I would have known if she had to help Luna. and she didn't have to help her but, where is she now?" James asked

"Wait, does that mean my mother lied?" Kiff asked.

"I believe it does, but I wonder what she is up to," Erica said.

"I wonder what happened to Deb and Mark," Tinker said.

"I would also like to know what happened to my cousin Scooby Dum," Scooby Dee said.

"I haven't found Sebastian yet either," Alexandra said.

"My dad's radar picked them up but they dropped off the radar in a few seconds," Will said.

"What do you mean by, drop off the radar?" James asked.

"I mean, that they just disappeared without a trace," Will said.

"Have there been any other villains you've come across?" James asked.

"We came across Dark Matter when he tried to get us to give us to Chase Hunter," Daniel said.

"My uncle didn't have an alliance with Dark Matter," Matt said, with confusion in his voice.

"He must be working for someone else in the toon world," James said.

"James, have you seen three kids named Liz, Lisa and Sam?" Alex asked.

"No, I have not. Why does that matter?" James replied.

"They came into the twisted reality to help you but they never came back," Alex said.

"Was there anyone else with them?" James asked.

"Yes, there were Lucy's brother and sister Peter and Susan," Alex said.

"This is not good and it makes no sense but I believe Brielle's disappearance was to help Deb, Mark, Scooby Dum, Sebastian, Sam, Lisa, Liz, Peter and Susan," James said.

"So how are we going about finding them and saving Scooby?" Shaggy asked.

"We aren't going to pick. We are going to save Scooby and find them later," James said.

"Who is going to save Scooby?" Velma asked.

"Well, I believe that twenty of us should save Scooby while the other forty two go to Disney as our safety base, for now," James said,

"I could also get my brother, Jacob and his wife Donna to help us, but how will we decide who will save Scooby and go to Disney?" Alex said, directing his question towards James.

"I have already decided, I am going and whoever I pick," James said/

"Who do you pick then?" Alex asked.

"I decided that I would go along with Daniel , Shaggy, Scrappy, Lily, and Samantha/Storm, Kassy/Hunter, Erica/Claw, Eric/Fangpuss, Fangs/Fangface, Lucky, Kyle, Speed Buggy and Tinker, Emerald, Lucy, Edmund, Aaron and Alex and finally Tiny Tina," James said.

"Wait a minute, why did I have to leave my girlfriend behind while Daniel gets to keep his?" Alex, the nobody, asked.

"She is not my girlfriend," Daniel said, with much shyness in his voice.

"She is your crush though," Alex replied.

"You don't have any proof," Daniel said.

"Everybody and their mother knows you like her," Alex, the nobody, said.

"I would also like to mention who is staying behind in Disney. The people staying behind will be Ruby, Alex, Jacqueline, Fred, Danica, Daphne, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Velma, JJ, Mary Jane, Scooby Dee, Daniel Junior, Holly and Molly, Natasha, Josie, Alan, Valerie, Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, William, Kim, Biff, Puggsy, Kiff, Kite/Kitefang, Gin, Matt, NovaStormThunder, Luke, Bugs, Harry, James, Lily, Lucy Bluelily, Elena, Alix, Xion, Roxas, and Axel," James said.

"I just picked up my dad's signal form about two miles from here. Hurry, before he changes course," Will said.

0o0o0o0o0

James and the other nineteen quickly jetted the two miles and found Chase Hunter's Lair. They entered it with caution but easily spotted Scooby, Pipsqueak, Flim-Flam and a girl."

"Cousin, Kayla Falcon, it has been a long time," Kyle said.

"We have to free them before Chase Hunter get back," Lucky said. They quickly undid the cage's lock.

"Runter ris rehind rou ," Scooby said.

"Uncle Scooby, did you just say Chase Hunter is behind us?" Scrappy asked.

"Yep, he just did," Chase replied for him. Kassy and Sam changed into Storm and Hunter.

"Run into the Hallway," James said. The hallway had six doors. They entered one door and came out another until Hunter and Storm set up a rope and tripped Chase Hunter.

"You think it is that easy to trap Chase Hunter ,then you are sadly mistaken," he said.

"Back off Storm and Hunter," James said. James hit Chase Hunter with fireball which caused him to burn. At this moment two fast blond teens came in and tied the psycho up

"The name is Hawk and this is my twin brother Speedy," one of the boys said, the one with green eyes.

"We should probably get out of here before Chase Hunter gets out of the ropes," Speedy said.

0o0o0o0o

"Now we can relax since Chase Hunter is temporarily tied up and we could enjoy Disney," James said.

"I don't think so, Dad, " Daniel said.

"Did you forget about me? I got your friends hostage. Good luck finding them.," Ansem said, chuckling.

**AN: We saved Kayla, Pipsqueak, Scooby and Flim-Flam and captured Hunter but now we have to deal with Ansem! Only two chapters left and things will get intense. Jet and Speedy are OC twins who might date Holly and Molly among other things and Kayla Falcon is Kyle's cousin.**


	20. 20: One more battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and Looney Tunes. Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine and Luckycool9 Owns himself and his Oc son.**

**Chapter 20**

**Alex's POV * an hour earlier***

Ruby, Jacqueline, Fred, Danica, Daphne, Peter Parker/Spiderman, Velma, JJ, Mary Jane, Scooby Dee, Daniel Junior, Holly and Molly, Natasha, Josie, Alan, Valerie, Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, William, Kim, Biff, Puggsy, Kiff, Kite/Kitefang, Gin, Matt, NovaStormThunder, Luke, Bugs, Harry, James, Lily, Lucy Bluelily, Elena, Alix, Xion, Roxas, and Axel and I left for Disney after James told us he was going to save Scooby.

I started some light conversation. "So has anyone have encountered any interesting villains?" I asked.

"I haven't been the adventurer and Chase Hunter was my first villian," Ruby said/

"Daphne, Peter, Danica, Velma, JJ, Mary Jane, Shaggy, Scooby and Scooby Dee and I faced a flame ghost," Fred said.

"We have dealt with a psychotic and who could cast nightmares and who called himself Night Caster," Holly and Molly said in synch.

"Night Caster was a piece of cake compared to Dark Matter," Daniel Junior, Elena and Lucy Bluelily argued/

"We had no insane villian except Chase Hunter who turned out to be really annoying," Josie said, with an emphasis on annoying.

"I have to say Dark Matter is one annoying villian," Will said.

"I personally think our uncle is more evil then them," Matt Hunter said.

"Not to disagree with both of you, Marlow and Darkrai from the MIF stories are ten times more evil," Kiff said.

"No, I have to say Finneas is the more evil one," Kitefang said.

"Let's not forget about old Voldemort who took me seven years to kill," Harry said.

"I have to say furry Xion was annoying," Roxas said.

"What about Ansem?" Xion asked.

"He is not difficult," Axel said.

"We arrived in Disney," I said. We approached the base and saw my werewolf brother Jacob who preferred to be called Jake and his wife, Donna.

"Well, looks like you came just in time," Jake said.

"Why is that, brother?" I asked.

"Well, we have an unknown source which we can't track in the park," Jake said.

"Oh, that is easy to figure out," I said. I tracked the source back to the room we were standing in and I turned around. Everyone had vanished from sight.

"You should never turn your back on your friends, Alexander, for a villian waits at every corner," a voice said.

"Ansem," I said as I slowly fainted from a blow to head with an evil laugh from Ansem echoed behind my back and into my ears.

**James's POV**

"What do you mean by find our friends? What did you do with them?" I asked.

"I merely captured them. You have an hour to find your forty five friends or else they're dead," Ansem said.

"He's a poet and I bet he didn't know it," Daniel said.

"But I did know it and the clock is ticking," Ansem said.

"Hawk and Speedy, find everyone," I said. Hawk and Speedy jetted off and I followed them and they found Holly and Molly and Jacqueline.

"I have a feeling you want to sweet talk the twins but forty two people lives are on the line," Jacqueline said. They quickly jetted off and found everyone except Alex.

"Where are Alex, Jake and my cousin Donna?" Jacqueline said.

"Have a fun time on Brier Falls tied with chains," Ansem said.

"You are going to drown them and get them killed," I said.

"Yes and then there would be no heir to the park and the Disney Villains could take over and rule the world," Ansem said.

"You are one twisted little nobody," Aaron said

I rushed to the attraction but I was too late. They had already hit the lowest part of the river, but the boat was still afloat with a strange glow around it. Alex seemed to be controlling it, they were safe. I came back and Ansem was losing to my brother.

"No fair, you cheated using a keyblade," Ansem said. Axel threw a fireball at him and he became nothingness and vanished.

"You realized our tracker is going crazy," Alex said to his girlfriend.

"This probably means our son is closer than we think," Jacqueline said.

"Did you have two little brothers?" Jacqueline asked.

"Yes, but I accidently killed them," I said. It felt so horrible to mention the truth, especially the truth about killing family.

"Are you sure that you killed them?" Alex asked.

"Yes, I saw them vanish," I said.

"Vanish, as in fade away," Alex said.

"They are very much alive and are closer to either of you then you think, think about who looks up to you and appears to be their current ages and are crushing on the same people as them," Alex said.

"As we are your adopted children," I said.

"That's means these are our adopted parents and our sons are our brothers," Aaron said. A great relief was left off my shoulders for the truth was beautiful.

0o0o0o0

Brielle hated lying to Puggsy but she had to get something done. She had to figure out what happened to Deb, Mark, Scooby Dum and Sebastian. She approached the lair of the strongest villian alive. She was grabbed by a shadow and taken inside.

"Well, well Brielle, I didn't think you make it this fair to free these four but my shadow or strange figure caught you," the King Pin said.

"You'll never get away with what you're doing," Brielle said.

"I believe I already have," the King Pin said. The mysterious figure took her to a cell.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me," the voice said.

"It can't be you, you were good," Brielle said.

"The times are changing, Brielle," the voice said. "All is broken in the universe, all is not fine."

**AN: Well next chapter is the last chapter. **


	21. 21: What an ending!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby doo, Chronicles of Narnia, Harry Potter, and Looney Tunes. Cinderella, Snow white, beauty and the Beast, Aladdin Fangface, Josie and the pussycats, Shrek, Kingdom hearts and Speedy Buggy but I do own myself while Wherever girl owns Brielle/Drew,Kiff and Gin,Tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Sam/Storm, FF2 owns Kite/kitefang and all other OC's are mine.**

**Epilogue**

Chase Hunter had an evil smirk on his face. The heroes thought that they had stopped him but they only increased progress. He had a plan to help him get more accomplices. He had followed under the shadow of night and had arrived in the cage stood Marluxia, Maleficent, The evil queen, the evil fairy godmother, Evil prince Charming, the evil stepmother, and Jafar.

"Would you like to be free of this Disney prison?" Chase Hunter asked.

"I am listening but how would you get us out and not get caught?" Maleficent asked.

"I would do this," Chase Hunter said. He muttered a spell which teleported them out of the cage and didn't activate the alarm.

"I believe you would have all of our help," Maleficent said. Then they all disappeared under the shadow of night with one thought of Chase's echoing_ if only they knew what I was doing to help them._

_0o0o0o00o_

The King Pin had a wicked grin on his face. "Well, looks like everything is going according to my plan," The King Pin said.

The strange figure brought Peter, Susan, a nobody who looked like a female version of James and Aaron and a teen who had blond hair, gray eyes and looked like his father. They were Liz, Lisa and Sam who were James's cousin on his adopted father's side.

"What should we do with them?" The strange figure asked.

"Bring them to the dungeon," the King Pin said.

**James's POV**

I just found out my son who I created was actually my brother. I did not even expect that.

"Well, I think everything calmed down," I said.

"This feels so odd," Erica said.

"Hey, let's not forget the fact that I barely speak," Gin said.

Everyone: ** A happy ending is what we got**

**No villains, no worries,**

**We got a happy ending.**

Tiny Tina kissed Daniel and he fainted.

"Well, I guess that's one way to react to a surprise kiss," I said. Lucy then grabbed me and kissed me and I fell backwards.

"Like Big brother, like little brother," Aaron said this caused everyone a burst of laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Elphie, is everything all right?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, you haven't said much since we left the Hero of Light," Fiyero said.

"Yes, I know, I remind you of a man you hate, but I am also concerned about you," Oz said.

"It isn't easy to explain," Elphaba said.

"You can tell us, Elphaba," China Girl said.

"I had a vision," Elphaba said.

"You have visions?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I do, my first vision was about the celebration throughout Oz, that was all to do me," Elphaba said.

"You predicted the day that they thought you would die," Fiyero said.

"Yes, I thought it was a day that they were celebrating my imagined alliance in Oz, I was wrong, I am quite confused with what this vision means now," Elphaba said.

"What did you see, Elphaba?" Oz asked.

"I saw a vision with the Hero of Light's twin brother, he had a dark glow around him, he had the power of the Hero of Darkness and corruption, but yet, he held well in him, pure goodness," Elphaba said.

"That could be anything," Glinda said.

"Yes, it could be," Fiyero said.

"Was there anything else in your vision?" China Girl asked.

" Yes, a clock man, a man who had darkness in his control, the number seven, a boy, another boy with a dark force in him and a dark and corrupted werewolf, and then a black cloaked man" Elphaba said.

"Nothing in your two visions makes any sense, Elphaba, they seem to be a code of themselves," Oz said.

"They do," Glinda said.

"I did have a vision of us meeting the Hero of Light again, we will be needed," Elphaba said.

0o0o0o0o00o

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked her partner.

"We are going to track down Chase Hunter," Twiggy replied.

"We have an assignment, Matthew," Cassandra said, stressing her words. "We have to kill this serial killer before he targets his next victim; it is going to be the green witch, Elphaba.

"Elphaba, what makes this green witch so special?" Twiggy asked.

"She can have visions of the future, she can warn us about things that can come," Cassandra said.

"Fine, we will kill this man, before he kills the witch, then we come back for Chase Hunter." Twiggy saw the man and changed into his werewolf- half, Nightclaw. The man was startled and went to attack the witch, cutting her skin, giving her a small wound. Cassandra shot the man and he fell to the ground, dead.

"What weapon are you carrying?" Oz asked.

"It is a gun, it can kill people," Cassandra replied.

"Why am I in so much pain?" Elphaba asked.

"You were cut, I got this," Twiggy said as he touched her arm and he put a Band-Aid on the wound.

"Thank you, what is your name?" Elphaba asked.

"My name is Matthew Thorn, but most people call me Twiggy," Twiggy replied." I have to go; I hope we will see each other soon.

"We will," Elphaba said

0o0o0o0

Alexia has tracked down Chase Hunter by herself. He seemed to be building a dream machine, a machine that can trap people in dreams.

"I have to go and warn James," Alexia said. "My boyfriend, James Jackson Knight should be here soon. He arrived in a matter of minutes.

"So, this is his next plan?" James Knight asked.

"It seems so, we have to stop him," Alexia said.

"We will, we will," James Knight replied. It seemed the stage was set for stage two of Chase Hunter's plan.

**AN: Here is the end of RT. The song was " Happy ending" this is also the premise for stage two of Chase Hunter's plan. Stay tuned for more edited chapters.**

**Completely edited:3/14/13**


End file.
